


Pink Spider

by hiera



Series: When I saw you [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Lime, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Etudiant en psychologie sans argent, Shana n'hésite pas à vendre ses charmes aux plus offrants tout en étant très sélectif sur les hommes qui partage son lit. Friand de Sugar Daddy, il n'en reste pas moins un grand romantique dans l'âme qui cherche malgré tout ce fameux prince charmant qui saura lui offrir tout ce dont il a besoin.Un soir, son chemin croise celui d'Imai Ryuichi dont il tombe sous le charme, malheureusement pour lui son coup de coeur s'avère déjà fiancé...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mon ami Tsu, le créateur d'Imai Ryuichi.

Être fauché n’est jamais facile mais dans cette ville, ça l’est encore plus. Difficile de s’en sortir lorsqu’on n’a pas eu la chance de naitre avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Heureusement, j’ai bien d’autres atouts. Je suis intelligent mais je suis surtout très beau. Aussi loin que je m’en souvienne j’ai toujours usé de mes charmes pour avoir ce que je voulais et j’ai souvent convoité ce qui ne m’appartenait pas pour ne pas dire ce qui appartenait aux autres. Réussir à l’obtenir est si satisfaisant…

Dans une ville où être pauvre signifie être livré à la prostitution, l’alcool et la drogue, j’estime m’en être plutôt bien sorti. Je ne suis pas une blanche colombe mais je ne suis pas non plus entièrement souillé. Disons que j’ai su concéder certaines choses sans jamais aller trop loin chaque fois que j’ai dû franchir  les limites.

Est-ce que je bois ? Oui mais avec modération. Est-ce que je me drogue ? Occasionnellement avec mes proies. Est-ce que je me prostitue ? Pas exactement.

Certains pourraient dire que je me prostitue. À cela je peux répondre que je suis toujours vierge. Difficile à croire ? Pourtant c’est bien vrai. J’ai déjà eu de nombreux rapport sexuel avec un certain nombre d’homme mais il n’y a jamais eu de pénétration. Caresse, baiser, masturbation et fellation… mais jamais de sodomie. Et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir eu des protecteurs disons pressant mais j’ai toujours su m’en sortir habilement, profitant de leur argent tout en leur faisant miroiter ma virginité et lorsque je suis lassé, je change de partenaire. Alors je ne me définirais pas comme une putain, ni comme un escort boy puisque je ne fréquente jamais plus d’un homme à la fois. Je suis disons friand des sugar daddy. Ils sont en général plus âgés et très riches. Ils m’offrent tout ce qui me manque et m’assure une tranquillité financière en échange d’une relation plus que platonique. Certains me plaisent réellement d’autres un peu moins mais tant qu’ils peuvent m’offrir satisfaction, je n’ai aucune raison de m’en débarrasser.

Je fréquente actuellement un avocat d’une quarantaine d’année. Il n’est pas très beau mais je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux à me mettre sous la dent. Je songe à changer d’amant mais je n’ai pas encore déniché un homme de suffisamment riche pour pouvoir m’entretenir. Il faut dire que j’ai un train de vie particulièrement coûteux. J’ai bien quelques économies de côté mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas tenir très longtemps, surtout avec les frais de scolarité qu’il me faudra bientôt régler car je ne suis pas une simple croqueuse de diamant. Ce n’est qu’une facette de moi, l’autre est celle d’un étudiant de 5ème année de psychologie qui essaie de se forger un avenir dans cette ville hostile et cruelle.

 

Ce soir mon avocat m’emmène à une réception chez l’une de ses connaissances qui possède un casino. L’endroit sera sans aucun doute rempli d’hommes particulièrement riches et avec un peu de chance séduisant. Après tout, autant concilier l’utile à l’agréable. D’ailleurs pour l’occasion, j’enfile l’une de mes plus belles tenues et prends un soin tout particulier à me maquiller et me coiffer. C’est décidé, cette nuit je me trouverais un nouvel amant.

Il y a du monde et l’endroit est comme je me l’étais imaginé. C’est drôle quand même, jamais personne ne m’avait encore emmené dans un casino et c’est avec curiosité que j’observe chaque table de jeu, suivant distraitement mon amant du moment jusqu’à la salle de réception où un serveur me propose une flute de champagne. Je me sens immédiatement dans mon élément au milieu de tous ces gens de la haute société. Je n’aspire qu’à faire parti de leur monde. Pour le moment je n’y ai accès que par procuration en étant simplement l’amant d’un homme plus âgé même si je sais que beaucoup me voient comme une putain mais ça m’est égal. La fin justifie les moyens et pour rien au monde je ne changerais de vie.

Il y a beaucoup d’hommes séduisants et sans doute très riches. Certains sont accompagnés et je remarque pas mal d’escorts au milieu de la foule. On doit également me prendre pour un travailleur du sexe, c’est un peu vrai puisque je suis en chasse et je compte bien ne pas repartir avec l’homme qui m’a emmené ici. Il est de toute façon bien trop occupé à discuter affaire pour me prêter attention. J’ai donc tout le loisir de me mêler à mes semblables pour trouver la perle de rare. Et malgré ma vénalité, j’ai un petit côté romantique qui me fait espérer qu’un jour je trouverais chaussure à mon pied. L’homme idéal, serait plus âgé mais pas trop, séduisant, riche et puissant. Il me ferait autant envie qu’il aurait envie de moi et notre passion serait sans aucune limite. Au fond, l’argent ne serait qu’un petit plus indispensable pour rendre notre idylle merveilleuse. Malheureusement je n’ai pas encore déniché cette perle rare mais qui sait ? Peut-être se cache-t-elle parmi tous ces hommes ?

J’ai éconduit beaucoup de prétendants. Certains étaient plus pressants que d’autres. L’un d’entre eux m’a même proposé une coquette somme pour une fellation dans les toilettes. Malheureusement pour lui j’ai bien plus de classe que ça. Ce n’est pas un coup d’un soir que je veux mais d’une véritable liaison qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse renflouer mon compte en banque, à défaut de trouver en lui mon prince charmant.

J’ai remarqué plusieurs hommes intéressants. Tous ont la trentaine et semblent être de très bon parti. Peut-être que l’un d’eux pourrait devenir mon nouveau petit-ami ? Qui sait ? Il me faudra pour cela les aborder et découvrir quel pouvoir je peux avoir sur eux car un homme que je ne peux manipuler par les sentiments ou l’appétit sexuel n’est pas un bon parti. J’enchaine les conversations, éliminant au fur et à mesure les candidats tout en me gardant des options sur ceux que je pourrais éventuellement rappeler plus tard. Il est important d’avoir un bon carnet d’adresse. On ne sait jamais.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà nos regards se cherchent et chaque fois qu’ils se trouvent, je dois dire que je ressens un étrange sentiment m’envahir. Il se tient à l’autre bout de la salle mais en dépit de la distance qui nous sépare je sens parfaitement ses yeux qui me déshabillent du regard et il ne s’en cache pas. Je lui adresse un sourire puis me concentre sur l’homme qui me fait face. Surveillant malgré tout du coin de l’œil, celui sur qui mon choix s’est déjà arrêté bien qu’il me reste encore quelques noms à rayer de ma liste.

Mon verre est vide et je suis désormais seul donc libre d’aborder ce beau brun qui sirote un verre au bar. Je m’approche lentement de lui, feignant de ne pas le remarquer et me hisse sur le tabouret à côté du sien. La réception est déjà bien avancée et la plupart des invités sont en état d’ébriété. Lui ? Je ne sais pas. Il boit simplement une bière. Sa première ? Vu l’heure, cela m’étonnerait.

Je demande au barman une nouvelle flute de champagne. L’alcool et les petits fours sont à volonté, j’aurais donc tort de m’en privé même si pour garder la ligne, je toucherais à peine les tapas qu’on pose entre nous. L’homme ne se gêne pas pour se servir. J’esquisse un sourire et tends la main pour prendre une brochette, frôlant par la même occasion ses doigts. Notre contact ne dure qu’un court instant mais il est suffisant pour qu’une décharge électrique parcourt l’intégralité de mon corps. Jamais un homme ne m’avait fait un tel effet. Serait-il celui que je recherche secrètement ? J’imagine qu’il me faudra être patient pour le savoir.

\- Excusez-moi.

Je m’incline poliment, m’excusant de l’avoir peut-être gêné pour prendre une brochette. J’esquisse un sourire et porte ma flute à mes lèvres. Je sens une gouttelette s’en échapper et tomber sur ma cuisse dénudée. Le regard du brun se pose alors sur la goutte qui parcourt sensuellement ma peau jusqu’à disparaitre au niveau de ma cuissarde. On dirait bien que mes courbes ne le laissent pas indifférent.

\- Le champagne est excellent. Et cet endroit est magnifique. Je n’étais jamais venu ici et je crois que j’y reviendrais avec plaisir pour le découvrir plus en détail.

Voilà comment j’amorce la conversation avec lui et on dirait que mon instinct m’a fait choisir les mots justes puisqu’il s’avère être le propriétaire des lieux. Son égo est donc flatté par mes paroles qui étaient sincères, ce qui est suffisamment rare pour que je le signale. D’ailleurs l’espace d’un instant je m’imagine en maitresse des lieux. C’est une perspective plutôt plaisante mais je vais un peu vite en besogne. Je dois d’abord le conquérir ce qui ne sera peut-être pas bien difficile vu la manière qu’il a de me dévorer du regard.

Alors que je m’apprête à lui faire mon numéro de charme, nous sommes interrompus par un homme que ma proie semble bien connaitre et qui souhaite lui parler en privé. J’adresse un sourire de circonstance et salue mon beau brun, espérant pouvoir le revoir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je termine ma coupe de champagne sans le quitter des yeux, prenant une pause aguicheuse en espérant qu’il me rejoigne rapidement. Lorsque son ami le quitte, je fais mine de me lever mais me rétracte à la dernière minute car un autre homme l’a rejoint. Grand, roux et particulièrement élégant. Ils ont l’air ami au premier regard mais l’homme blond qui s’assoit à côté de moi me glisse dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- C’est son fiancé.

J’adresse un regard surpris à l’homme installé à ma droite. Ce dernier m’offre une nouvelle coupe de champagne tout en se présentant  comme investisseur dans l’immobilier. Son nom de famille ne m’est pas inconnu, Sanada… Voilà un nom qui sent bon les cerisiers d’Osaka. Il en est justement originaire mais ce n’est pas lui qui m’intéresse, c’est Imai-san le propriétaire des lieux et il s’en rend rapidement compte.

\- Vous semblez être à son goût…

Je me rends alors compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m’incline poliment et me présente par le pseudonyme que j’utilise lorsque je joue les escorts ou les amants :

\- Vous pouvez m’appeler Shana, Sanada-san.

\- Mon ami vous plait ? Vous aimeriez le revoir ?

\- S’il est fiancé, je n’oserais jouer les briseurs de ménage.

J’affiche un sourire rempli d’innocence alors qu’en réalité j’aime particulièrement jouer les troubles fête et le fait qu’Imai-san soit déjà pris, ne le rend que plus désirable à mes yeux. C’est décidé, c’est cette homme que je veux et je l’aurais peu importe le temps que ça me prendra.

Après un dernier regard dans ma direction, Imai-san s’en va avec son fiancé. C’est un très bel homme, c’est indéniable mais il est évident qu’Imai-san avait envie de moi. L’occasion ne s’est pas présentée mais mon nouvel ami ne tarde pas à me glisser dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Je pourrais faire en sorte que vous puissiez reprendre là où vous en êtes restés. Si c’est ce que tu veux.

Je me retourne vers lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de continuer.

\- J’organise régulièrement des soirées et je serais ravi de pouvoir te compter parmi mes invités.

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et presse ses lèvres contre ma peau. Je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps. J’ai rarement l’occasion d’être ainsi courtisé par un gentleman mais je ne fais pas d’illusion. Sanada-san n’est pas un homme qu’on manipule et par conséquent, il ne pourra jamais devenir le prince charmant que je recherche mais peut-être pourrait-on devenir amis ?

Il me propose d’en discuter dans un lieu plus intime, moyennant une grosse compensation pour le temps que je voudrais bien lui accorder. Je fais mine d’hésite mais il sait déjà que je vais lui dire oui. Il est charmant, très bel homme mais surtout très riche d’après ce que je peux voir et deviner. Sa montre, son costume et ses manières ne trompent pas tout comme la voiture dans laquelle il me fait monter. Quelques minutes tard, nous voilà nus dans son lit, nous étreignant avec passion. Il connait mon tarif et mes conditions. Pas de sodomie. Il sait que je veux préserver ma première fois pour un autre homme et ce côté fleur bleu l’amuse beaucoup. Il y a de toute façon bien des façons de se donner du plaisir et puis, il parait que je fais des miracles avec mes lèvres et ma langue.

Après cette nuit j’ai cessé de voir mon avocat et j’ai commencé à fréquenter Sanada-san. La relation qui nous lie n’a rien à avoir avec celle que j’ai pu tisser avec les autres hommes qui ont traversé ma vie. Il n’est pas devenu mon amant en dépit de la nuit que nous avons partagé ensemble. Je n’ai pas l’impression de l’avoir déçu j’ai plutôt le sentiment qu’il attend autre chose de moi. Quoi ? Je n’en suis pas bien sûr et dans le fond, est-ce important ? Il me paie gracieusement pour participer à ses soirées libertines durant lesquelles il n’attend rien de moi. Je suis libre de me joindre à l’orgie ou pas. Je ne suis pas une putain dont il est paie les services pour ses convives, je suis simplement un invité spéciale à moins que je ne sois réservé à quelqu’un de tout aussi spéciale que moi ?

Les soirées s’enchainent et j’y rencontre beaucoup d’hommes. Tous sont charmés par ma beauté et rares sont ceux à qui j’accepte d’offrir mes faveurs. Je ne veux pas être assimilé aux autres putains. Je suis un mets de choix et me voir ouvrir les cuisses se mérite mais lorsqu’un homme me plait, j’accepte volontiers qu’il pose ses mains sur moi et lorsque ça arrive, j’ignore pourquoi mais c’est au patron de ce casino avec qui j’ai flirté le temps d’une soirée, que je pense…

Un jour Sanada-san m’annonce que je suis invité à l’enterrement de vie de garçon d’un de ses amis. À son sourire je comprends qu’il se passe quelque chose d’inhabituel. Cet ami n’est pas comme les autres et je ne tarde pas à le découvrir car il finit par me murmurer au creux de l’oreille son nom. Un frisson parcourt l’ensemble de mon corps lorsqu’il prononce : Imai Ryuichi. D’ailleurs mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. C’est lui… c’est cet homme que j’ai si longtemps attendu et savoir que je vais le revoir me transporte de joie même si les circonstances ont quelque chose de triste. Après tout s’il enterre sa vie de garçon, cela veut dire qu’il appartiendra bientôt à un autre.

Bien que partagé par deux sentiments complètement opposés, je prends le parti de profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Après tout, un enterrement de vie de garçon se doit d’être mémorable et il est peut-être temps pour moi de goûter aux plaisirs que je m’étais interdit jusqu’ici. L’idée m’effraie autant qu’elle m’excite et c’est avec le plus grand soin que je nettoie, parfume et prépare chaque parcelle de ma peau. Si mes retrouvailles avec Imai-san doivent être la seule nuit que je pourrais passer avec lui, alors elle doit être parfaite. Elle doit être également si mémorable qu’il ne puisse m’oublier.

La fête doit avoir lieu dans une suite occupant l’intégralité du dernier étage d’un hôtel cinq étoiles. Autant dire qu’il y a largement de la place pour accueillir plus d’une centaine de convives. Nous ne serons cependant pas nombreux. Juste quelques amis proches et des prostituées destinées à prendre soin des invités. Le buffet est servi et l’alcool coule déjà à flot alors que nous attendons le futur marié. Sanada-san est parti le chercher et ils ne devraient pas tarder.

C’est moi qui ouvre la porte lorsqu’on toque contre elle. Ce sont eux. Je le sais mais surtout je le sens. Mon cœur bat la chamade et rate même un battement lorsque mes yeux se posent sur lui. Je crois que je lui fais également de l’effet. Je le vois dans le regard qu’il pose sur moi. Il ne cherche même pas à le cacher. Je lui plais et s’il le pouvait il me baiserait. Je ne dirais pas non à une partie de jambes en l’air avec lui. Une vraie, pas comme avec tous les autres hommes à qui j’ai toujours dit non à la pénétration. Mais lui, j’ai envie qu’il me baise et j’espère qu’il cédera à la tentation. Après tout il sera bientôt un homme marié et il serait dommage qu’il ne saisisse pas sa dernière occasion d’être infidèle. Ne dit-on pas que tout est parti pour son enterrement de vie de garçon ? Alors autant en profiter à fond.

\- Imai-san, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Je lui prends immédiatement le bras pour le faire entrer et le guider vers le bar. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire s’il se dégage légèrement c’est pour mieux passer son bras autour de ma taille, me serrant ainsi contre lui. Je pousse un soupir d’aise près de son oreille et remarque qu’il respire mon parfum. Je frissonne en sentant son souffle dans le creux de mon cou et esquisse un large sourire. Moi aussi je respire son parfum. Il est très masculin et particulièrement envoutant. Il me donne également de très vilaines pensées mais chaque chose en son temps. La soirée ne fait que commencer. Au bar, je commande du champagne. Imai-san hésite puis finit par prendre la coupe que je lui tends. Nous trinquons et je bois lentement mon breuvage. Il est excellent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà installés dans un confortable canapé, blottit l’un contre l’autre. Je me sens bien avec lui et je crois que ça lui plait également même si je suis surpris qu’il ne soit pas plus entreprenant. Il se contente de fumer tout en discutant avec Sanada-san installé en face de nous. Il mange plus qu’il ne boit et lorsque sa main se pose sur moi, elle ne s’aventure guère plus loin que ma cuisse. Je suis un peu frustré et impatient pourtant la soirée commence à peine.  J’ose quelques caresses et essaie même de l’embrasser mais il évite habillement mon baiser, veillant à ne pas me froisser et à paraitre le plus naturel possible. Il n’a pas l’intention d’aller plus loin qu’un flirte et pourtant je sais qu’il en meurt d’envie. Je le vois dans le regard qu’il pose sur moi mais également à la manière dont son corps réagit à chaque fois qu’il entre en contact du mien.  Je crois qu’il n’a pas envie d’être infidèle même s’il salive dès que son regard se pose sur moi. C’est excitant, amusant mais tellement frustrant !

Sanada-san nous propose de sniffer un peu de coke et de trinquer à nouveau. Je remarque alors qu’Imai-san ne boit que lorsqu’on l’y incite et qu’il ne tient pas vraiment l’alcool. En effet, après seulement trois verres, voilà qu’il commence à avoir très chaud. Je l’aide à retirer sa veste et propose de défaire moi-même sa cravate. J’en profite pour effacer un peu plus la distance qui nous sépare en venant m’installer sur ses genoux, pressant ainsi mon fessier sur la bosse qui se dessine petit à petit sous le tissu de son pantalon mais qui ne tarde pas grandir à mesure que je me frotte subtilement contre. Après sa cravate, je m’attaque à sa chemise et ouvre les premiers boutons. Nos visages sont très proches l’un et de l’autre. La tension est palpable et c’est sans parler de ce que je sens sous mes fesses. Il est excitant et l’alcool le rend un peu plus tactile. L’intimité que nous partageons alors que je l’aide à se mettre un peu plus à l’aise semble lui plaire, si bien qu’il ne me repousse pas lorsque j’approche mes lèvres des siennes. Ces dernières finissent par se rencontrer et si dans un premier temps notre échange s’avère chaste, il ne le reste pas très longtemps. En effet, Imai-san ne tarde pas à refermer complètement ses bras sur mon corps alors qu’il approfondit dans le même temps notre baiser. Ma langue rencontre la sienne avide d’explorer ma bouche alors que ses doigts parcourent sans relâche mes cuisses. J’ai l’impression que c’est une partie de mon corps qui lui plait beaucoup. De mon côté je crispe mes doigts sur sa chemise et pousse de petits gémissements entre deux baisers en sentant son sexe durcirent de plus en plus sous mes fesses. J’ai envie de lui comme jamais je n’ai encore eu envie d’un homme. Mais surtout j’aimerais m’offrir complètement à lui même s’il ne devait y avoir aucun lendemain à notre relation.

\- Et si vous m’emmeniez dans un endroit moins bruyant, Imai-san ?

Je sens sa main chercher et trouver comment se glisser sous mon haut en cuire. Son pouce finit par se poser sur mon téton et je ne peux m’empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement plus aigu que les précédents. C’est une partie assez sensible de mon anatomie et on dirait que ça le fait sourire. Il me fait alors signe de me lever et je lui obéis. Se faisant, je remarque que Sanada-san s’est éclipsé. J’esquisse un sourire alors que mes doigts s’entremêlent à celui qui sera mon amant le temps d’une nuit et peut-être plus si je parviens à lui laisser un souvenir vif en dépit du fait qu’il se marie dans deux jours. Mais je n’ai pas envie de penser à ça. D’ailleurs une fois debout, nos lèvres ne tardent pas à se retrouver alors que mon corps se presse à nouveau contre le sien. Ses caresses sont plus intenses tout comme nos baisers. C’est bon mais j’en veux plus et lui aussi.

Avant de nous éloigner du canapé, je l’invite à boire une nouvelle coupe de champagne avec moi. J’avoue que j’ai peur qu’il ne reprenne complètement ses esprits et qu’il décide d’en rester là. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Venez, c’est par ici…

Nous avons sifflé nos coupes et il ne marche déjà plus très droit mais ce n’est pas grave. Nous serons vite arrivé dans la chambre puis au lit. D’ailleurs la porte s’est à peine refermé sur nous qu’il se jette presque sur moi. Je sens ses lèves dans mon cou et ses dents me marquer. Il a faim et ose enfin me dévorer. Je ne peux que sourire et gémir tout en sentant ses mains chercher le bord de mes vêtements. Les miennes l’imitent et je termine d’ouvrir sa chemise pour pouvoir enfin poser mes mains sur son torse. Sa peau est brûlante de désir mais je crois que la mienne l’est tout autant, si bien que rien au monde ne pourrait désormais nous arrêter…


	2. Chapter 2

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue rencontrant sa jumelle et nos corps qui n’attendent qu’une seule chose : pouvoir se connaitre mais surtout ne faire qu’un. Je n’avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable avant. Le désir qu’il m’inspire et le plaisir qu’il me donne déjà alors que nous commençons à peine… Je ne suis même pas encore nu et lui non plus même si cela ne saurait tarder. En effet, il ne porte déjà plus sa chemise et mes doigts trouvent habilement comment défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Lui en revanche à l’air d’avoir du mal à ouvrir mon haut en cuir mais cela ne le rend que plus hargneux dans ses baisers et ses étreintes. 

Une fois son pantalon ouvert, je glisse une main à l’intérieur et découvre avec surprise qu’il ne porte pas le moindre sous-vêtement. Voilà qui va nous faciliter les choses car un  rien suffit pour qu’il se retrouve complètement nu. Je crois qu’être libéré de tous ses vêtements l’excite un peu plus car voilà qu’il me pousse sur le lit avant de s’installer au dessus de moi. J’esquisse un sourire et lui ouvre en grand les bras pour l’accueillir chaudement contre moi mais surtout entre mes cuisses. Je sens son sexe tendu se presser contre mes vêtements et ses dents marquer mon cou. Il me veut mais surtout il veut que je lui appartienne. 

Il fini t par trouver la fermeture éclair dissimulée sur le côté de ma tenue et dénude petit à petit mon torse si pâle. Il me dévore du regard tout en se frottant contre l’une de mes cuisses. Ses lèvres se rapprochent d’un de mes tétons roses qu’il embrasse av ant de  le  mordre doucement. Je gémis et crispe mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, murmurant au passage son nom : Imai-san. Je ne l’appelle pas par son prénom et je crois que ça lui plait. 

Il goûte chaque parcelle de mon torse alors que ses mains caressent avec avidité mes cuisses. Il les aime… non il les adore et ne tarde pas à les embrasser, marquant profondément l’intérieur d’une de mes cuisses,  m ’arrachant à chaque coup de dent un gémissement plus aigüe que le précédent. Sans quitter cette zone qui lui plait tant, il défait mon petit short et découvre ainsi le string rouge vif que je lui cachais jusque - là. Je prends alors l’une de mes mains et y dépose un baiser avant de commencer à sucer ses doigts. Lorsqu’il les retire de m a bouche pour les remplacer par ses lèvres, je lui murmure entre deux baisers : 

-  Soyez doux car je ne l’ai encore jamais fait.

Il approfondit son baiser et glisse deux doigts sous la ficelle de mon string pour caresser mon intimité. Lorsque son index me pénètre je me crispe tout en recherchant du réconfort dans ses baisers. C’est inconfortable mais il se montre doux et patient en dépit de l’alcool qu’il a ingurgité. Au final il reste conscient de ce qu’il fait et attentif à mes réactions. Je tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté lorsqu’il introduit un doigt supplémentaire, prenant de profonde inspiration et me concentrant sur ses baisers qui dévorent à nouveau mon cou. Au bout d’un moment un gémissement de plaisir traverse mes lèvres. Imai- san a trouvé mon point sensible et sentir ses doigts jouer à cet endroit bien pré cis me fait oublier la douleur qui me tiraillait le bas du dos.  À présent je gémis véritablement et en redemande même. 

\- Prenez-moi s’il vous plait… 

Il retire ses doigts et se redresse. Je  le  vois alors se pencher vers quelque chose qui trôn e sur la table de nuit  à côté des préservatifs  et qui semble être du lubrifiant. Je le vois en mettre sur ses doigts puis sur son sexe. Il humidifie mon intimité avec son index et son majeur puis presse son érection contre mon anneau de chair. Je crispe alors mes doigts sur ses épaules, veillant bien à ne pas le griffer et me mords la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il s’enfonce en moi. Je pousse une longue série de gémissement s durant toute la première pénétration. C’est bon et douloureux à la fois mais je n’ai aucun regret d’avoir attendu jusqu’à ce soir, ni de m’offrir à cet homme. 

Une fois complètement en moi, il marque une pause et me donne un langoureux baiser. Je peux ainsi m’habituer à sa présence et lorsque je me sens prêt, je resserre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Après un dernier échange de salive, il commence de lent s va et vient. Ses lèvres n’étant pas très loin des miennes nous pouvons ainsi partager le même air. C’est bon et je ne me gêne pas pour le lui dire. Il a l’air flatté et me murmure alors dans le creux de l’oreille à quel point je suis bandant. Je souris et me concentre sur ses coups de reins qui sont de plus en plus vigoureux et qui m’arrachent à chaque mouvement des gémissements de plus en plus sonore s . J’adore ce qu’il me fait mais ce n’est que le début car bientôt Imai- san me fait découvrir de nouvelle s position s si bien que je ne saurais dire si je préfère qu’il me prenne en missionnaire, en levrette ou en ciseau. Chacun position à une saveur différente, sans doute due à l’angle de pénétration mais tout cela importe peu tant que sa bite s’enfonce profondément en moi et que ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes. 

Nous baisons une bonne partie de la nuit car ne nous mentons pas, nous ne faisons pas tendrement l’amour. Nous nous livrons plutôt à tous les plaisirs sexuels et tous les excès possibles si bien qu’Imai a bien dû jouir un nombre incalculable de fois en moi mais également sur moi et en particulier sur mes cuisses. Il fait vraiment une fixation dessus et ça ne me déplait pas au contraire. Je sais que plus tard il y repensera et peut-être que cela lui donnera envie de me revoir. 

Nos draps sont tachés de sperme et je crois que j’ai très peu dormi. Je suis fatigué et pourtant je ne parviens pas à me rendormir une fois que les rayons du soleil m’ont réveillé. Il est très tôt, trop même et pourtant au lieu de me recoucher sagement à ses côtés je décide de le chevaucher. Imai-san dort encore mais son corps réagit immédiatement à mon contact. Son sexe à l’air de bien aimer mes fesses. D’ailleurs je ne tarde pas à m’empaler moi-même dessus. Je sens alors les mains de mon amant se poser sur moi. Il est toujours à moitié endormi mais il n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour profiter du plaisir que je lui donne en ondulant au-dessus de lui. Qui aurait pu croire que j’étais vierge jusqu’à hier soir ? Je me surprends moi-même à autant aimer la sodomie à moins que ça ne soit de le faire avec lui qui me plait ? Quoi qu’il en soit je cueille ses lèvres et soupir de plaisir à chaque mouvement de hanches mais surtout aux caresses de ses mains sur mes cuisses. 

Au moment de jouir, c’est son nom que je gémis. Lui aussi gémit quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre mais ça n’a aucune importance. Le faire de bon matin est revigorant même si notre nuit a été courte et particulièrement mouvementé e . J’ai en tout cas le sourire aux lèvres et après ça, je me demande ce qu’il fera. Est-ce qu’il ira se marier comme si de rien n’était ? Voudra-t-il me revoir ? Bien d’autres questions se bousculent dans mon esprit mais il est encore trop tôt pour en avoir les réponses. Pour le moment mon prince charmant s’est rendormi et ne semble pas prêt de se réveill er malgré l’orgasme que je lui ai offert ce matin. Je dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis me lève pour me refaire une beauté. 

En sortant de la chambre, je remarque que tout est calme dans la suite. Tous les invités sont partis à l’exception de  Sanada - san qui fume sur la terrasse. Je l’y rejoints sans me soucier d’être nu et souillé du sperme du futur marié. Un large sourire fend le visage du blond qui me tend une cigarette que j’allume grâce à la sienne. 

\- On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusé s . 

\- Oui. 

Je n’ai pas besoin d’en dire plus, mon sourire et les marques qui me couvrent parlent d’eux-mêmes. 

\- Tu devrais t’en aller. 

Ses mots me font l’effet d’une douche froide et je crois que ça l’amuse. 

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas , Shana.  Ryuichi est odieux le matin même après une nuit aussi exceptionnelle. Laisse-lui ton numéro et rentre chez toi. Tu ne te ferais ainsi que plus désir er . 

Il écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier puis s’en va en me laissant seul avec mes pensées sur la terrasse. Il a peut-être raison… Ce n’est pas en m’accrochant à un homme qui va se marier que je l’aurais. Il doit me convoiter et je dois rester un objet inaccessible pour lui si je veux qu’il tombe dans mes filets. Sur ces pensées, je retourne à pas de loup dans la chambre et me glisse à nouveau dans les draps, après avoir au préalable récupéré son téléphone portable. Je prends alors quelques photos de nous pour qu’il puisse avoir un souvenir de notre nuit et de mes cuisses tachées de sa semence. Je repose ensuite son téléphone à côté de lui et note sur une serviette en papier mon numéro de téléphone. Je quitte ensuite la chambre pour me rafraichir dans la salle de bain, me rhabiller puis m’en aller non sans une petite boule à l’estomac. Me rappellera-t-il vraiment ?  Je l’espère… 

Je rentre chez moi plein d’espoir et de rêve, laissant derrière moi celui que je convoite et qui se mariera bientôt à un autre homme mais je ne suis pas jaloux et je sais être patient même si pour cela je vais devoir attendre plusieurs semaines et peut-être même plusieurs moi s . 

D’autres hommes entrent dans ma vie, plus pour combler un manque financier qu’affectif. Même s’ils  m’ étreignent avec force et que quelques - uns ont le privilège de partager mes draps, c’est à Imai- san que je pense notamment au moment de jouir même si je me garde bien de prononcer son nom. Après tout je ne voudrais pas froisser mes amants du moment. 

Une saison s’écoule sans qu’Imai- san ne me donne de ses nouvelles si bien que je commence à me dire que je n’étais qu’une dernière partie de jambe en l’air avant de se faire passer la bague au doigt. C’est triste et frustrant à la fois car il y avait une telle alchimie entre nous et je sais qu’il l’a ressenti lui aussi. Après tout il ne m’aurait pas autant baisé si je n’éveillais pas chez lui ses sens les plus primitifs.  Nous n’avons passé qu’une seule nuit ensemble mais elle était mémorable et je sais qu’il s’en souvient encore. Mais peut-être a-t-il besoin qu’on lui rafraichisse la mémoire ? 

C’est avec l’aide de  Sanada-san que j’y parviens. Mon ami et protecteur ne rechigne pas à me donner le numéro de téléphone personnel d’Imai-san. J’aurais pu le lui demand er dès le début mais j’avais naïvement cru que le patron du casino m’aurait rappelé. J’ai voulu me faire désirer et au final c’est moi qui finis par lui courir après mais c’est peut-être ce qui me plait chez lui. Il me résiste alors qu’un rien pourrait le faire craquer. C’est amusant et excitant à la fois tout comme choisir quelle photo je pourrais lui envoyer pour accompagner mon premier message. Sans précipitation, je décide d’en faire plusieurs, plus ou moins subjectives avant de me souvenir qu’il aimait particulièrement mes cuisses. Il faut donc qu’elles soient mises en valeur dans le premier cliché qu’il recevra. Quelques essaies plus tard, me voilà en train de composer mon tout premier message :

« J’ai acheté cette nouvelle tenue et je me suis dit qu’elle vous plairait sûrement. »

La photo met particulièrement en avant mes cuisses et ma pose ne laisse pas de doute quant  au message que je cherche à faire passer. Apparemment elle ne le laisse pas indifférent car il ne tarde pas à me répondre. Il ne dit pas grand-chose mais c’est suffisant pour que je comprenne qu’il a aimé le cliché et qu’il ne serait pas contre en avoir d’autre. En lisant sa réponse, un large sourire fend mon visage. Il a mordu à l’hameçon et les premiers messages que nous échangeons ne sont que le début d’une longue série. 

Si dans un premier temps nos échanges sont disons innocents, ils ne le restent pas très longtemps car au fur et à mesure, je me retrouve à lui envoyer des photos de plus en plus érotique. J’ai moi-même le droit à quelques photos prouvant qu’il réagit à ce qu’il voit. Chaque fois que je vois une photo de la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, je ne peux que salivant en repensant à la nuit que nous avons partagé ensemble et savoir qu’il me faudra encore attendre pour qu’il m’étreigne à nouveau me semble insupportable ! Et pourtant je fais preuve d’une étonnante patience car je sais qu’il ne faut pas le brusquer au risque de l’effrayer. Après tout, il est marié même si je ne sais presque rien de sa vie de couple. Ceci étant dit, je doute de la sincérité des sentiments qu’il porte à sa soi-disant moitié. Un homme qui couche avec un autre homme la veille de son mariage et qui continue de flirter avec lui après, ne doit certainement pas aimer son mari.  Et si leur union ne me résiste pas, alors je leur rend rais un précieux service en leur faisant gagner du temps puisque leur histoire est de toute façon vouée à l’échec. 

Une saison s’écoule ainsi sans nous n’allions plus loin qu’une relation virtuelle. Photos, sexto et parfois même quelques séances de sex-cam durant lesquelles il peut m’observer en direct tout en se masturbant sous mes yeux. C’est excitant mais toujours aussi frustrant car nous ne pouvons nous étreindre et ce n’est pas faute de lui proposer de me rejoindre chez moi mais subtilement il trouve toujours à moyen d’écarter ou de changer de sujet. Il n’est pas encore prêt à sauter le pas mais cela ne saurait tarder. 

Il y a une réception ce soir au casino. Je le sais parce qu’Imai- san aime parler de son travail. Cet établissement c’est le véritable amour de sa vie. Il y met tout son cœur et toute son âme. Lorsqu’il en parle, il a comme des étoiles dans les yeux et je trouve ça mignon. Ça me donne encore plus envie de me blottir dans ses bras et je crois qu’à chaque fois que ça arrive, je tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui car c’est ce qui a fini par arriver. Je crois que je l’aime mais je n’en serais certain qu’une fois que nous nous serons à nouveau re trouvés face à face. 

J’ai décidé que nos retrouvailles auraient lieu ce soir, lors de cette réception même s’il n’est pas au courant. De toute façon si jamais il estime que ce n’est pas le bon moment, il n’aura qu’à m’ignorer. Je ne m’imposerais pas surtout si son mari est là. Je n’ai pas envie de déclencher un scandale. J’aurais  bien plus à y perdre puisque notre relation est uniquement virtuelle. Je suis un peu nerveux mais également excité à l’idée de le revoir en chair et en os. J’espère que tout se passera bien et qu’il sera content de me voir. 

Il y a du monde mais je ne mets pas longtemps à le trouver parmi la foule. Il est assis au bar et sirote une bière un peu comme cette fameuse nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Dans un sens, c’est un peu comme un clin d’œil du destin et j’y vois un bon présage, du moins jusqu’à ce que son mari n’apparaisse et s’installe à ses côtés. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur lui, je recule instinctivement d’un pas et me contente de les observer de loin. Ils ont l’air très complice s et si j’avais une conscience je me sentirais presque coupable de jouer les briseurs de ménage. Cependant je n’ai aucun scrupule à revêtir le rôle de la maitresse. Pourquoi en avoir puisqu’Imai-san s’est très vite pris au jeu des sexto et s’il l’a fait ce n’est pas par hasard. Il est forcément insatisfait de sa relation avec ce beau rouquin qui n’a physiquement rien à voir avec moi. D’ailleurs je ne suis pas certain qu’Imai- san ait avec lui le même genre de relation sexuel qu’avec moi. 

Alors que je les observe de loin, je vois le regard de mon beau brun se poser sur moi. Il m’a remarqué et à présent qu’il sait que je suis là, il a bien du mal à détacher son regard de moi. J’esquisse un sourire satisfait. Je lui plais toujours autant, au point qu’il pourrait presqu’en oublier la présence de son mari qu’il écoute d’une oreille distraite. 

Je me promène dans la salle de réception en veillant à rester dans son champ de vision. Je décline poliment les propositions qu’on me fait et lance des regards sans équivoque à mon prince charmant qui semble s’ennuyer avec son bien-aimé. Il a l’air d’avoir envie de me rejoindre et je me demande comment il va faire pour se tirer de cette épineuse situation. 

Je finis par sortir sur une petite terrasse pour fume r . Je n’y suis que depuis quelques minutes que j’entends déjà la porte fenêtre s’ouvrir et se refermer. J’esquisse un sourire car je sais que c’est lui. Je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. Je reconnais sa démarche. Il s’arrête justement derrière moi et se penche sur ma nuque pour respirer mon parfum alors qu’une de ses mains se pose sur ma hanche. Je retiens mon souffle en sentant le sien contre ma  peau et plus encore lorsque sa main descend sur ma cuisse. Je meurs d’envie de me retourner pour l’embrasser mais je risquerais de lui laisser des traces de rouge à lèvres qui éveillerait les soupçons de son mari alors je reste immobile. Frissonnant en sentant ses mains se poser sur mon corps alors que ses lèvres se pressent contre ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un léger gémissement tout en murmurant son nom. Son corps est à présent collé au mien et je sens contre mes fesses que je lui plais. 

\- Si vous retourne z là - bas dans cet état, vous risquez d’avoir des ennuis. 

Il mord doucement mon lobe avant de me faire pivoter pour que je puisse enfin lui faire face. Il esquisse un sourire presque mauvais qui me fait fondre de désir et je reste suspendu à ses lèvres , attendant de savoir ce qu’il attend de moi. 

\- Alors règle ça vite.

Il n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus pour que je prenne l’initiative de l’attirer dans un coin obscur où nous ne risquons pas d’être surpris. Je colle alors mon corps au sien et avance mon visage jusqu’à ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher. Je veux simplement partager le même air que lui et boire son souffle. 

\- Vous m’avez manqué Imai- san . 

Sur ces mots je presse ma main contre son entrejambe déjà  bien  tendu e et observe les traits de son visage alors que je le masse à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Je sais qu’il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement. Je le sens également et ça m’excite mais surtout ça me donne envie de lui. Sans m’écarte, je commence à défaire la boucle de son pantalon avant de l’ouvrir pour y glisser  m a main. Je le vois à l’expression de son visage qu’il aime ça et moi aussi. D’ailleurs je ne tarde pas à me mettre à genoux devant lui pour lécher son sexe puis le prendre de tout son long dans ma bouche. Imai- san glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux roses et accompagne mes mouvements avant de finir par les guider complètement . Je le laisse me baiser la bouche et encaisse sans broncher ses coups de reins. Par moment je manque de m’étouffer avec son érection mais je crois que ça lui plait de sentir mes muscles se contracter autour de son membre. Quant à moi, je suis bien trop heureux de le retrouver et de constater qu’il a toujours autant envie de moi. 

Il finit par jouir dans ma bouche, lâchant un grognement sonore en même temps que ses doigts se crispent dans ma chevelure colorée. J’avale sa semence puis me relève en souriant tout en réajustant ma tenue ainsi que ma coiffure. Il glisse alors dans le creux de ma main une clé électronique tout en m’expliquant :

\-  En sortant de la salle de réception, tu trouveras un ascenseur au bout du couloir. Il ne s’active qu’avec ce genre de clé. Il te donnera accès à l’appartement au dernier étage. Attends-moi là-bas.

J’ai du mal à réprimer le sourire qui se forme sur mon visage. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il veuille me revoir, pas à ce qu’il prolonge notre rencontre. Cela me rend heureux et ça se voit à mon visage rayonnant mais également aux battements de mon cœur. 

\-  Je vous attendrais Imai-san. 

Il semble satisfait. Il aime toujours autant la manière dont je m’adresse à lui. Il a l’impression d’avoir du pouvoir sur moi et c’est sans doute un peu vrai. Lorsqu’il se penche vers mon oreille, je ne peux m’empêcher de frissonner notamment en sentant son souffle mais surtout ses lèvres tout contre moi. 

\-  Je n’en aurais pas pour très longtemps alors prépare le  jacuzzi . 

Lorsque s on corps se colle au mien  et que ses doigts partent à la recherche de chaque parcelle de ma peau dénudée, je sens une vague d’excitation et d’impatience m’envahir. Il finit par déposer un baiser dans mon cou qu’il n’hésite pas à mordre comme pour marquer son territoire. Il s’écarte juste après, réajuste son costume puis retourne dans la salle de réception. Je ne bouge pas et me contente de le suivre du regard. Je le vois rejoindre son mari et discuter avec lui comme si de rien n’était. J’attends quelques minutes puis décide d’entrer à mon tour, veillant à me montrer particulièrement discret en me mêlant à la foule puis en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Suivant ses instructions, je marche jusqu’à l’ascenseur privé puis monte au dernier étage du casino, là où il m’a demandé de l’attendre. 

L’appartement est particulièrement grand mais surtout il sent le luxe. Si je doutais de sa fortune, j’en suis désormais convaincu. Je me demande également si cet endroit lui sert de garçonnière. Si ce n’est pas le cas, cela pourrait le devenir et je me vois bien évoluer dans un tel environnement. Après tout, pourquoi me priver d’un tel confort ? Après en avoir fait le tour, je finis par trouver le fameux jacuzzi. Une chance que je sache comment le faire fonctionner. Puisqu’il m’a dit qu’il n’en avait pas pour très longtemps, je décide d’attendre pour me déshabiller et me contente de remplir d’eau notre futur espace de jeu intime. Pendant que l’eau s’écoule, je me rends à la cuisine et nous prépare un plateau avec des collations et du champagne. Autant sortir le grand jeu dès le début pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce que pourrait être une liaison avec moi. Il ne sera de toute façon pas le premier homme marié dans le lit duquel je me glisse même si la plupart du temps il s’agit d’homme officiellement hétéro. Là le cas de figure est différent mais je ne trouve ça que plus excitant. 

Je n’ai pas à attendre longtemps pour que la porte de l’appartement s’ouvre sur mon beau brun. Il est seul mais je m’en doutais. Il a dû raconter un quelconque mensonge à son bien-aimé. Peut-être lui a-t-il dit qu’il devait voir en privé un gros client et qu’ils discuteraient affaire une bonne partie de la nuit. Je connais la chanson.  Il n’est pas le premier homme infidèle que je fréquente mais il est le premier dont je tombe amoureux. 

\-  Imai-san, venez. 

Je lui prends la main et le fait entrer dans son appartement. La porte se referme toute seule derrière lui. Une fois au milieu du salon, je me fais un devoir de commencer à le déshabiller. Il se laisse faire en souriant d’un air amusé. Lorsqu’il sort une cigarette, je l’allume pour lui avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou. 

\-  Je vous rassure, j’ai eu le temps de me  rafraichir . 

Je sais que certain homme n’aime pas embrasser leur partenaire après une fellation et ne sachant pas s’il appartenait à cette catégorie, j’ai préféré être prévoyant. Il semble content de mon initiative et accepte mon baiser sans réticence. S’il est d’abord doux, il ne tarde pas à devenir de plus en plus fougueux à mesure que mes doigts habillent défont le nœud de sa cravate puis les boutons de ses vêtements. Je m’écarte légèrement pour l’aider à se débarrasser de sa veste puis de sa chemise avant de m’attaquer à sa ceinture puis son pantalon. Une fois nu, je le conduis jusqu’au jacuzzi où l’attendent quelques douceurs ainsi que du champagne. Je nous sers une coupe, nous trinquons avant de nous embrasser langoureusement. Je le débarrasse ensuite de son mégot puis l’aide à s’installer dans l’eau avant de lui offrir un effeuillage dans les règles de l’art, de quoi aiguiser son appétit sexuel... 


	3. Chapter 3

Imai-san ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il est attentif au moindre de mes mouvements et semble aimer ce qu’il voit. Je prends le temps de retirer un à un chacun de mes vêtements. Je veux me faire désirer mais également lui offrir un magnifique spectacle qui ne lui fasse pas regretter d’être infidèle cette nuit. Je veux aussi qu’il ait envie de me revoir et peut-être plus... Qui sait ? Il pourrait réaliser qu’il a commis une erreur en épousant cet homme ? Je ne sais rien de lui mais une chose est sûre, Imai-san me désir et ça c’est une certitude. Il n’y a qu’à voir à quelle vitesse son sexe durci en ma présence.

Une fois complètement nu, j’entre dans l’eau et viens me blottir contre lui, échangeant par la même occasion un langoureux baiser. L’une de ses mains se referme sur ma cuisse, l’autre se pose sur ma hanche. De mon côté j’ai une main sur son torse et l’autre sur son sexe déjà dur. Je ne tarde donc pas à venir le chevaucher sans toutefois m’empaler. Nous avons le temps pour ça. Je veux savourer l’instant présent et lui aussi.

Je bois une longue gorgée de champagne puis l’embrasse pour partager avec lui ce liquide alcoolisé alors que nos corps se pressent l’un contre l’autre. C’est excitant de le sentir réagir contre mes fesses. D’ailleurs je ne tarde pas à sentir son index contre mon intimité. Il joue avec mon anneau de chair puis finit par le traverser. À mesure de son doigt s’enfonce en moi, j’approfondis notre baiser et étouffe par la même occasion mes gémissements. Je ne suis plus vierge et j’ai pris goût à la sodomie. Il ne me faudra donc pas longtemps pour être prêt à accueillir un second doigt puis son sexe.

\- Vous m’avez tellement manqué Imai-san.

Pour toute réponse, il introduit un second doigt en moi. J’en conclus que ce sentiment est réciproque. Nous avions bien échangé et pratiqué du sexe virtuellement par webcam interposé mais ce n’est pas la même chose que de s’étreindre réellement. D’ailleurs c’est moi qui lui demande de remplacer rapidement ses doigts par sa bite. Je veux le sentir en moi mais je veux surtout qu’il nous fasse du bien. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l’embrasse langoureusement tout en me soulevant légèrement pour qu’il puisse introduire son sexe en moi. Je me crispe légèrement lorsqu’il traverse mon anneau de chair et pousse un soupir de bien-être une fois complètement en moi.

\- Ça aussi ça m’avait manqué.

Je souris contre ses lèvres en murmurant ces quelques mots et commence à bouger, guidé par ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Je ne tarde pas à gémir alors qu’il goûte mes lèvres et boit mes plaintes de plaisir. C’est bon, autant pour lui que pour moi et peu importe si nous mettons de l’eau partout. Ce qui compte ce sont nos corps qui s’unissent et qui semblent parfaitement fait l’un pour l’autre. Ce que je vis à cet instant est si merveilleux que je finis par jouir entre nous, me crispant complètement tout en poussant un long gémissement rempli de bonheur.

\- Imai-san, c’était si bon...

J’en ai le souffle coupé mais je sais que ce n’est pas terminé.  Il n’a pas joui et semble prêt pour un second round. J’esquisse un large sourire et me relève pour me retourner en prenant appui sur le rebord du jacuzzi lui offrant ainsi ce fessier qui lui fait tant envie. Je sens rapidement ses mains m’agripper les hanches et son sexe tendu se glisser entre mes fesses. Son gland s’amuse un peu avec mon anus avant qu’il ne se décide à le traverser. Je crispe mes doigts sur le rebord de la baignoire à bulles et gémis à nouveau. C’est tellement bon de le sentir s’enfoncer de cette manière et plus encore lorsqu’il commence à bouger. Il a un bon rythme et il n’hésite pas à me tirer les cheveux en arrière pour me mordre du cou. Je me laisse faire, complètement noyé par le plaisir et incapable de lui résister. Et puis pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis à lui et il peut faire ce que bon lui semble avec mon corps. Tout ce que je veux, c’est sentir sa semence me remplir.

Alors que je pense qu’il a atteint sa fin, il se retire et me retourne face à lui. Ses lèvres se pressent fiévreusement contre les miennes alors qu’il me soulève pour me poser sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Peu après je sens à nouveau son érection contre mon intimité et une fois la pénétration complète, je referme mes jambes autour de ses hanches. J’aime quand il me prend de face. Je peux ainsi l’embrasser et goûter à sa salive et sa langue. Nos souffles ne font plus qu’un et surtout je peux admirer son beau visage se marquer du plaisir notamment lorsqu’il finit par éjaculer en moi. Il me donne un profond baiser et un dernier coup de reins pour la forme alors que je sens un frisson parcourir ses épaules.

\- C’était si bon Imai-san.

Il se contente de sourire avant de se retirer. Je me redresse et le rejoint dans l’eau où il s’est à nouveau installé. Je me blottis dans ses bras mais il ne tarde pas à me repousser pour se lever.

\- Je dois rentrer.

J’acquiesce un peu déçu mais conscient qu’il ne peut pas s’absenter toute une nuit. Son mari se poserait des questions et il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse lui faire un caprice. Je dois d’abord m’assurer qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un coup d’un soir pour lui mais qu’il a bel et bien l’intention de me revoir. Nous sortons de l’eau et après avoir passé une serviette autour de ma taille, j’en prends une autre pour éponger avec douceur et sensualité son corps. Il semble content de mon initiative et esquisse un sourire satisfait. À chaque parcelle de peau que j’éponge, j’y dépose un baiser. Je commence par son visage puis ses clavicules et enfin son torse. Arrivé au niveau de son ventre je me mets à genoux et décide de lécher les goutes qui y perlent. Il hésite puis finit par glisser une main dans mes cheveux, guidant sans doute inconsciemment mon visage vers son entrejambe. En remarquant que son corps réagit à mes baisers, je me montre plus entreprenant, n’hésitant pas à caresser son sexe qui reprend peu à peu de l’activité.

\- Promettez-moi qu’on se reverra.

Pour toute réponse, il attrape son érection naissante et la guide entre mes lèvres. J’ouvre la bouche et laisse glisser ma langue sur la friandise qu’il me présente.

\- Suce-la bien.

Je vois une étrange étincelle briller dans le fond de son regard alors qu’un sourire presque mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres. Suivant ses instructions, je lui fais une fellation au sommet de son art. Lorsque le goût du sperme commence à se faire sentir, je commence à accélérer mais c’est ce moment précis qu’il choisit pour m’arrêter.

\- Ça suffira pour ce soir.

Je relève la tête et lui adresse un regard surpris auquel il ne se donne pas la peine de répondre. Au contraire il s’éloigne pour s’habiller. Pourquoi m’avoir laissé l’exciter si c’est pour repartir frustré ? Car je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été laissé sur ma faim. Il peut me dire le contraire, son corps lui ne ment pas. Il bande et était même sur le point de jouir à nouveau !

\- Habille-toi. Tu ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que mon personnel te voit.

J’acquiesce et commence à m’habiller en prenant tout mon temps, veillant à ce que chacun de mes mouvements soit gracieux et sexy. Je sens d’ailleurs son regard sur moi. Il aime autant me voir m’habiller que me dévêtir et je ne serais pas surpris de savoir qu’il bande encore plus. Une fois prêt, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d’entrée. Avant qu’il ne l’ouvre, je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main sur son sexe toujours en activité sous son pantalon. Je le masse doucement et lui demande :

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous soulager avant de partir ? Je serais ravi de vous satisfaire avec ma bouche, ma main ou...

Il me repousse doucement et ouvre la porte en déclarant :

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, mon mari saura comment terminer le travail.

Surpris, je ne dis rien et me contente de le suivre dans le couloir. Sa réplique m’a fait un peu l’effet d’une douche froide et en même temps je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre ? Moi ou l’homme qu’il s’en va rejoindre ? D’ailleurs je me dis qu’Imai-san est plein d’astuce. Il va rentrer comme une fleur chez lui, avec une gaule qui laissera à penser qu’il a été un très bon garçon et qu’il n’avait qu’une hâte, se retrouver au lit avec sa moitié. Et après ça, je suis sensé croire que c’était sa première infidélité ? Je devrais être vexé ou fâché mais au contraire, je ne le trouve que plus fascinant. C’est peut-être une déformation professionnelle. Après tout, je suis étudiant en psychologie et j’entame ma première année de thèse. Le comportement humain me fascine et encore plus lorsqu’il s’agit de celui de l’homme que j’aime.

Nous prenons son ascenseur privé et descendons jusqu’au parking souterrain. J'ai bien compris qu'il était inutile d’insister alors tout ce que je peux faire c’est maintenir son excitation si cela peut l’aider à rentrer chez lui sans se faire disputer. Et puis jouer les maitresses conciliantes ne pourra que m’aider à le revoir. Dans la voiture, il laisse sa main droite errer sur ma cuisse pendant que l’une des miennes masse son entrejambe. Il me raccompagne chez moi mais refuse de monter. Il n’a pas le temps pour ça mais maintenant il connait le chemin. Avant de le quitter je lui glisse dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Revenez me voir ici quand vous voulez. Personne ne nous dérangera ni ne vous verra.

Je dépose un baiser dans son cou pendant qu’il respire mon parfum dans le mien puis descends de son véhicule, le laissant ainsi retourner à ses devoirs conjugaux.

Je passe le reste de la nuit seul dans mon lit, me posant ainsi mille et une questions sur ce que j’éprouve réellement pour cet homme et s’il en vaut vraiment à peine. Je suis du genre capricieux et lorsque je jette mon dévolu sur quelqu’un, j’aime que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Je ne supporte pas qu’on me résiste ou tout simplement ne pas pouvoir avoir ce que je veux. Et présentement c’est Imai Ryuichi que je veux.

Je m’endors sur cette certitude pour ne me réveiller que très tard le lendemain matin. Je suis nu dans mes draps et j’ai encore sur moi le parfum de mon bien-aimé. Avant de me lever pour commencer une nouvelle journée, je prends une photo que je lui envoie en lui écrivant que j’ai aimé ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière et que j’ai hâte de le revoir. Il ne me répond pas immédiatement. Je n’ai le droit à un message que bien plus tard dans la journée. Je comprends alors que nous sommes repartis pour une liaison à distance, par photo, message et webcam interposé. Il n’est pas encore prêt à avoir une véritable liaison avec moi et en même temps il n’a pas l’air de vouloir couper court à ce qui est en train de nous arriver. C’est un bon début et cela m’ouvre de nombreuses perspectives pour l’avenir pourvu que je sois suffisamment patient.

 

Deux semaines s’écoulent sans que nous ne puissions nous voir. Je sais que s’il le voulait vraiment, il prendrait la peine de me rejoindre ici. Après tout, personne ne pourrait nous surprendre dans l’intimité de mon appartement. Nous pourrions également le faire dans son appartement au Casino mais il n’a pas l’air pressé de remettre le couvert. Le sexe virtuel que je lui offre semble lui convenir ce qui n’est pas mon cas. Mais je sais être patient et je finirais bien par avoir ce que je veux.

 

 

Ma première année de thèse doit se conclure par un stage professionnel de plusieurs mois. J’ai l’embarras du choix mais je suis d’une nature très sélective et puisque je ne pourrais raisonnablement plus arrondir mes fins de mois avec de l’escorting, je dois me trouver un stage avec une rémunération correcte pour ne pas dire confortable. Je ne suis pas inquiet car j’avais préparé le terrain depuis longtemps et je sais que je peux compter sur mon ami Sanada-san. Il m’avait déjà promis de me présenter à quelques unes de ses connaissances pour pourraient m’apporter très exactement ce que je recherche. Et je sais qu’il tient toujours parole. Après tout, c’est grâce à lui que j’ai pu revoir Imai-san.

Il ne m’a fallu qu’un coup de téléphone pour obtenir une invitation à une réception donnée dans un grand hôtel de la place et qui rassemblera de nombreux praticiens reconnus dans les domaines qui m’intéressent. Les invités seront nombreux mais je compte sur Sanada-san pour me guider et me trouver le meilleur parti.

 

Je crois que c’est la première fois que je me rends à une réception habillé si sobrement. Mon costume n’en est pas moins cintré et élégant. Je n’ai pas pris la peine de me reteindre les cheveux en noir. J’assume le rose et mon homosexualité. Mon futur maitre de stage devra lui aussi l’accepter tout en étant conscient que je ne passerais pas sous son bureau. En effet, je ne mélangerais certainement pas ma future vie professionnelle avec mes anciennes activités d’escorting. J’ai un avenir et une future réputation à préserver.  Et puis il y a un homme que j’aimerais conquérir…

Les réceptions mondaines se ressemblent toutes mais pour la première fois, on ne me regarde pas comme une prostituée ou une jolie chose. Je me fonds parfaitement dans le décor et accompagne Sanada-san d’un groupe à l’autre. Il me présente à chaque fois comme le fils d’un ami, m’ouvrant ainsi son carnet d’adresse d’une manière différente. Jusqu’à présent, il m’aidait à me trouver de nouveau sugar daddy, aujourd’hui c’est un maitre de stage qu’il me cherche. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi il fait tout ça pour moi. J’explore plusieurs pistes mais la réponse la plus plausible est qu’il le fait pour satisfaire son propre égo. Il se voit comme un philanthrope à qui je devrais tôt ou tard un ou plusieurs services. J’en suis conscient mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

J’ai pris de nombreux contacte cette nuit et j’ai déjà décroché quelques entretiens. Homme ou femme, peu importe. Tant que le stage paie bien et qu’il me permet de valider ma sixième année d’étude, le reste m’indiffère complètement puisque je ne compte pas coucher avec mon futur patron. La prostitution est désormais derrière moi et d’une certaine manière je m’en réjouis. Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à moi mais surtout à celui que j’aime.

J’ai laissé Sanada-san vaquer à ses occupations. Il m’a rendu un grand service cette nuit et plutôt que de m’inquiéter de ce qu’il me demandera en retour le moment venu, je préfère profiter de la réception et du champagne. Je sirote justement une coupe lorsque mon regard se pose sur lui. Mon estomac se contracte légèrement alors que je sens l’inconfort m’envahir. Il est grand, séduisant et roux. C’est lui, le mari d’Imai-san. Il est installé au bar et alors que je m’attendais à le trouver aux côtés de mon bien-aimée, je remarque avec surprise que c’est un autre grand brun qui discute avec lui. Un ami ? Oui c’est ce qu’on pourrait croire mais je vois bien comment ils se regardent. Il y a eu ou il y a quelque chose entre eux. On dirait qu’Imai-san n’est pas le seul vilain garçon de leur couple. L’air de rien, je me rapproche d’eux, faisant simplement mine de vouloir interpeller le barman pour  être resservi et tendant dans le même temps l’oreille pour écouter leur conversation :

\- C’est amusant de voir à quel point cette ville est minuscule.

\- Tu n’es pas venu avec ta femme ? Lui demande le roux un peu froidement.

\- Et toi avec ton mari ?

\- Ryuichi a été retenu au casino. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Il faut qu’on parle Haru.

\- Pas maintenant.

Le roux repousse sa main, se lève puis se mêle à la foule sous mon regard attentif. Lorsqu’il disparait de mon champ de vision, je reporte mon attention sur le grand brun qui boit cul sec le double whisky que le barman vient de poser devant lui. Quelque chose me dit qu’il n’est pas question d’amitié entre eux mais pour ce que j’en ai entendu, le roux n’a pour le moment rien à se reprocher. Dommage, j’aurais pu m’en servir pour resserre ma toile autour d’Imai-san. Ceci étant dit, puisque nous sommes deux hommes seuls, occupés à boire de l’alcool dans une réception mondaine, je ne vois rien d’anormale à adresser la parole à l’homme qui se tient à quelques tabourets du mien.

\- Vous avez la tête d’un homme qui vient de se faire larguer.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire lorsqu’il tourne la tête vers moi. Je fais alors signe au barman de nous servir tout les deux. Il accepte mon verre sans répondre à mon sourire et grogne quelque chose de presque inaudible :

\- On peut dire ça.

Il boit une grande gorgée de whisky avant de commencer à jouer avec son alliance, s’amusant à la retirer avant de la remettre à sa place, comme si elle le démangeait ou le gênait. Voilà un homme qui regrette clairement d’être marié. Je décide alors de me présenter. Je suis étudiant en psychologie et j’accompagne un ami de mon père pour étoffer mon carnet d’adresse mais surtout trouver un stage pour la fin de mon année. C’est l’histoire officielle que Sanada-san et moi avant raconté à tout le monde. Tout est vrai sauf le lien qui nous unis mais qui s’en soucis réellement ? Lui se nomme Saito-san, comme les entreprises Saito qui ont fait faillite il y a une dizaine avant de renaitre de leurs cendres il y a peu. Je m’en souviens car l’affaire avait fait grand bruit et qu’un de mes professeurs en avait profité pour orienter son cours sur les risques de burn out auxquels sont soumis les cadres supérieurs et notamment les PDG.

Saito-san me fait un peu penser à Imai-san. Grand, brun et pas très bavard. L’un comme l’autre on quelque chose de dangereux mais surtout très séduisant dans le fond du regard. Je ne suis donc pas surpris que le roux ait craqué un jour ou l’autre sur cet homme. Il correspond à son genre même si au final, je sais très peu de chose sur Haru. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom avant de l’entendre ce soir. Il n’était que le mari de l’homme que je convoite. Un visage sans nom et dont l’existence m’importait peu.

Nous parlons peu, principalement parce que Saito-san n’est pas très bavard ni disposé à faire la conversation. Je sais que ses pensées vont vers l’homme qui vient de le quitter et je me demande quelle est donc leur histoire mais surtout si je pourrais l’utiliser à mes propres fins. Alors que je lui propose une cigarette, un couple entre dans notre champ de vision. Imai-san et son mari. Je vois l’homme assit à mes côtés, se crisper notamment lorsque son regard se pose sur le rouquin. Le couple nous regarde et j’adresse un discret sourire à Imai-san qui semble surpris de me voir ici mais surtout accompagné d’un autre homme. Est-il jaloux ? Je me le demande et je l’espère. Saito-san fixe longuement Haru avant de prendre la cigarette que je lui propose. Nous l’allumons ensemble, créant ainsi l’espace d’un instant une proximité qui présentement est complètement innocente mais qui pourraient être interprétée différemment par ceux qui nous entourent.

Se sentant observé, Saito-san se montre plus chaleureux. Il essaie sans doute de rendre Haru jaloux et je trouve ça si puérile mais tellement mignon que je décide de rentrer dans son jeu. Après tout, c’est un homme influent et j’aurais tort de ne pas me lier d’amitié avec lui. Il faut que je pense à ma future clientèle et il a le profile d’un bon dépressif surtout quand on sait qu’il a traversé une importante faillite par le passé. D’ailleurs je serais curieux de découvrir comment il s’en est sorti mais ceci est une autre histoire que j’apprendrais sans en temps voulu.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu’à ce qu’une de ses connaissances nous rejoigne. J’en profite alors pour m’éclipser. Saito-san est charmant, séduisant mais ce n’est pas avec lui que j’ai envie de finir ma nuit et malheureusement l’homme que je convoite ne voudra sans doute pas rentrer avec moi. Je cherche du regard Imai-san mais il ne semble être nulle part. Un peu déçu, je me dirige vers les toilettes pour me rafraichir. Je suis seul mais pas pour très longtemps car j’entends la porte s’ouvrir et se refermer derrière moi. Je n’y prête d’abord pas attention après tout, nous sommes dans un lieu public mais lorsque j’entends la porte se verrouiller, je relève le visage surpris et interroge du regard le miroir dans lequel se dessine un visage familier. Lorsque ses traits se dévoilent à moi, je ne peux retenir mon sourire ni ces papillonnements dans le creux de mon ventre. C’est lui, c’est Imai-san. Il semble contrarié, peut-être jaloux ? Il s’est sans doute imaginé des choses en me voyant avec Saito-san. Si seulement il savait que je ne l’intéresse pas. Ce n’est pas moi que Saito-san convoite mais son mari. Ceci étant dit, je me garderais bien d’en parler, du moins pour le moment.

Je referme le robinet et m’essuie les mains tout en le regardant s’approcher de moi à travers le reflet du miroir. Il s’arrête justement derrière moi, colle son entrejambe tendu contre mes fesses avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant de manière possessive avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Il en respire mon parfum avant d’y déposer un baiser et de me mordre, marquant ainsi son territoire. Je suis à lui, rien qu’un lui. Je gémis doucement tout en frottant mes fesses contre la bosse qui déforme son pantalon.

\- Je n’aime pas te voir habiller comme ça. Tu es trop masculin.

Je souris à sa remarque et retire immédiatement ma veste. Maintenant je sais qu’il me préfère en petite salope. Il défait les boutons de ma chemise et y glisse sa main pour caresser mes tétons. Je gémis lorsqu’il les touche mais surtout les pinces. Il sait que c’est mon point sensible et il s’amuse avec. Il veut me montrer que je suis à lui, que je suis sa chose et ça me plait autant que ça me convient. Ses dents s’activent à nouveau dans mon cou, dégageant petit à petit ma chemise jusqu’à la faire glisser le long de mes épaules.

\- C’est déjà mieux, me murmure-t-il dans le creux de l’oreille.

Je souris toujours et le laisse me déshabiller. La porte est fermée. Nous ne risquons pas d’être surpris et puis j’aime son excès de jalousie même si je n’ose en parler.

Il défait la boucle de ma ceinture, ouvre mon pantalon et glisse la main à l’intérieur. Je le sens sourire contre moi lorsqu’il constate que mon sous-vêtement est bien plus féminin et sexy que le reste de ma tenue. Il fait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses qu’il palpe généreusement avant de remonter vers mes fesses. Il s’écarte un peu plus et allume une cigarette en me faisant signe de m’occuper de son entrejambe. En évitant de lui faire remarquer qu’il est interdit de fumer ici, je me mets à genoux et défais sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon. Comme il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement, son sexe me fait immédiatement face. Le voir ainsi bander m’excite et me donne envie de le sucer. Je dépose un baiser sur son sexe puis le lèche généreusement avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. S’il s’est donné la peine de me déshabiller c’est qu’il attend plus qu’une fellation. Il veut simplement que je lui humidifie la bite pour pouvoir me la mettre. Une fois son sexe prêt, je me relève et lui tourne le dos, prenant appuie contre le rebord du vasque tout en lui offrant généreusement mes fesses. Je le vois écraser sa cigarette dans le lavabo puis sens son sexe humide jouer avec la ficelle de mon string avant qu’il ne l’écarte pour presser directement son érection contre mon anneau de chair. Il ne m’a pas préparé alors j’ai un peu mal lorsqu’il force le passage même s’il y va doucement et qu’il prend son temps pour que je ne souffre pas trop. Je crispe mes doigts sur le vasque et gémit son nom pour me donner courage. Alors qu’il s’enfonce lentement en moi, je sens ses mains chercher mes lèvres et ses doigts ne pas tarder à se glisser entre. Je suce avidement ce qu’il m’offre, étouffant ainsi mes gémissements tout en y trouvant du réconfort. Ce moment, je l’ai attendu si longtemps ! Voilà presque trois semaines que nous ne nous étions pas étreint et que je n’avais que pour consolation quelques attentions virtuelles…

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Imai-san me baise contre les lavabos des toilettes de cet hôtel cinq étoiles. Ses premiers mouvements sont lents et m’arrachent des plaintes d’inconforts qui laissent rapidement la place au plaisir à mesure qu’il semble se mouvoir avec plus d’aisance. Mon corps s’habitue rapidement à son sexe et bientôt je suis obligé de coller directement sa main contre mes lèvres pour taire mon plaisir. C’est bon et lui aussi aime ça. Je le vois dans le miroir qui reflète nos visages marqués par le plaisir. Il grogne aussi signe qu’il ne va pas tarder à jouir en moi. En me sentant venir, je contracte un peu plus mes fesses autour de son érection et me retient de mordre sa main tout en crispant mes doigts sur son bras mais aussi sur le vasque qui me fait face. Je crois qu’il jouit en même temps que moi et bientôt sa semence s’écoule le long de mes cuisses. Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou puis se retire. J’ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle mais j’ai le sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi semble content.

\- Si j’avais su, j’aurais pris une chambre ici pour pouvoir prendre une douche.

Même si je n’en aurais clairement pas eu les moyens. Ceci dit, cette remarque est davantage une invitation à un second round dans un espace qui s’y prête mieux. L’idée semble lui plaire. Je le vois au sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Peut-être est-il même en train de s’imaginer me prenant sous une douche.

\- Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour ça.

Il se rhabille rapidement et efface sans le moindre mal les traces de notre ébat.

\- Prends ton temps pour t’habiller. Je vais réserver une chambre. Je t’enverrais le numéro lorsque j’y serais.

Un immense sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je le regarde se glisser hors des toilettes. Je verrouille la porte derrière lui puis me rhabille en prenant moi aussi le soin de faire disparaitre les traces de notre ébat. Après tout, parmi les invités rassemblés dans la salle de réception, se trouvent mes futurs confrères mais aussi mon futur maitre de stage et je n’aimerais pas faire mauvaise impression.

Une fois présentable, je me glisse hors des toilettes et me mêle à la foule. De loin, je vois Imai-san se diriger vers la sortie avec son mari. Ce dernier semble fatigué et poussé par la curiosité, je les suis discrètement. Mon bien-aimé raccompagne le roux jusqu’à ce qui semble être leur voiture. Sans surprise, je constate qu’ils ont un chauffeur. Les deux époux échangent un discret baiser, puis Haru s’en va sous le regard non pas d’un mais de deux bruns. Saito-san aussi est dans le parking. Il semble contrarié et ne se montre pas particulièrement aimable avec le voiturier qui lui ramène son véhicule. En découvrant la marque et le modèle, je constate que ses affaires se portent bien. J’imagine qu’une seule faillite est amplement suffisante pour qu’il se montre désormais plus prudent. Voyant qu’Imai-san est sur le point de revenir sur ses pas, je décide de retourner dans la salle de réception et d’attendre sagement qu’il m’envoie par sms le numéro de notre chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, je prends le chemin de la suite numéro 1080. Dixième étage, huitième porte.

Mon bien-aimé m’attend déjà dans la chambre. Il a retiré sa veste et défait sa cravate. Pour tuer le temps, il fume et lorsque la porte s’ouvre, son regard se pose immédiatement sur moi.

\- Retire tout de suite ce costume. Je n’aime pas te voir habillé comme ça.

Je souris en refermant la porte derrière moi et commence à retirer un à un mes vêtements, doucement mais surtout sensuellement. Son regard brille d’envie et d’avidité. Moi aussi je suis impatient. Une fois nu, je lui prends la main et l’emmène dans la salle de bain. Mes cuisses sont toujours tâchées de sa semence mais cela ne semble pas le gêner. Au contraire, ça a l’air de l’exciter. Ses lèvres se posent près des miennes avant de descendre dans mon cou alors que je m’occupe de lui retirer un à un ses vêtements. Une fois nu l’un contre l’autre, il me soulève et me fait entrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle est immense, de quoi nous permettre de nous amuser dans différente position. Il allume l’eau. Elle est un peu froide mais ne tarde pas à tiédir. Toujours dans ses bras je resserre mes cuisses autour de sa taille alors qu’il plaque mon dos contre le carrelage froid. Je pousse un petit gémissement de surprise qui se teinte de plaisir lorsqu’il s’enfonce en moi. Je suis léger et il n’a aucun mal à me baiser debout. On dirait même que cette position lui plait. J’imagine qu’il ne doit pas pouvoir le faire avec son mari qui est bien plus grand et sans doute bien plus lourd que moi. Il y a des avantages à avoir un physique comme le mien.

\- Imai-san c’est bon…

Il me fait taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes et bientôt nos langues se rencontrent amoureusement, fougueusement mais surtout pour notre plus grand plaisir. Il me baise longuement dans cette position et finit même par jouir. Je souris en l’embrassant. J’aime l’idée qu’il soit capable de me baiser plusieurs fois de suite. D’ailleurs même après avoir éjaculé, il ne débande toujours pas. Après un dernier baiser, il me retourne et me baise de dos. Je crispe mes doigts sur le carrelage et le laisse disposer de mon corps comme il l’entend. Je ne pense pas qu’il éjaculera à nouveau, du moins pas tout de suite mais il a l’air de vouloir en profiter jusqu’au bout. Je n’ai presque plus de voix pour gémir mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Je veux qu’il continue de me baiser, debout, de dos, et même en levrette. Je veux qu’il me prenne dans toutes les positions possible et imaginable. Que cette douche soit la plus longue de toute notre vie Je veux qu’il puisse y repenser lorsqu’il sera seul ou accompagné de son mari. Qu’il se souvienne de ce moment et qu’il se dise qu’il a encore envie de moi.

Nous finissons épuisés sur le sol de la douche, blottit l’un contre l’autre. L’eau s’écoule toujours sur nous. Je souris et je suis heureux. Nous allons passer notre première nuit ensemble et je sais qu’elle sera parfaite.

Il tend la main et coupe l’eau. C’est avec beaucoup de difficulté que nous nous relevons. J’attrape une grande serviette et nous enroule dedans. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Il m’a tellement manqué. Je l’embrasse du bout des lèvres puis lui murmure à quel point c’était bon. Il sourit, flatté dans son égo. Une fois dans la chambre, je m’allonge immédiatement sur les draps, prenant une position aguichante et l’invitant à m’y rejoindre. Il semble hésiter et pour le convaincre de se laisser tenter, j’écarte lentement les cuisses tout en les caressant.

\- Venez Imai-san.

Il s’approche lentement du lit. Je le vois jeter un coup d’œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il indique deux heures du matin. Je crois que nous avons exagéré sous la douche. Il pose ses mains sur mes genoux et s’installe entre mes cuisses. Il se penche vers mon sexe mais ce sont mes cuisses qu’il embrasse. Il les mord longuement au point que j’en aurais des bleues demain matin mais cela ne me dérange pas. Passant de l’une à l’autre, et sans s’arrêter de les marquer, je le sens enfoncer son index en moi puis son majeur. Je gémis alors de plus belle notamment lorsqu’il stimule ma prostate. Lentement, ma main vient se refermer sur mon propre sexe alors que je le sens se masturber contre l’une de mes cuisses. C’est une manière étrange de faire l’amour mais ça n’en est pas moins bon. Et puis j’ai compris depuis longtemps qu’il avait un fétichisme pour les cuisses, les miennes en particulier. Elles doivent vraiment lui plaire, bien plus que celles de son compagnon.

\- Imai-san…

Je me sens jouir à nouveau, souillant ma main avec ma propre semence alors que la sienne s’écoule le long de ma cuisse. Il se redresse et me prend en photo ainsi souillé et offert à lui. Je me prête au jeu et pose pour immortaliser ce moment. Il m’embrasse alors profondément puis me demande de nettoyer son sexe avec ma bouche. Je le suce avidement, veillant à effacer toute trace de sperme qui peut encore s’y trouver. Il a l’air content. Il caresse même mes cheveux et dépose un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je m’installe ensuite confortablement, prêt à m’endormir dans ses bras mais il ne me rejoint pas. Il s’habille en disant qu’il est tard et qu’il doit rentrer. Je regarde le réveil. Il est presque quatre heures du matin et il ne compte pas terminer sa nuit avec moi. Il m’informe que la chambre devra être libérée avant 11 heures et qu’il espère recevoir encore de jolies photos de moi. J’acquiesce en dissimulant tant bien que mal ma déception et le regarde s’en aller pour rejoindre son mari.

 

Je pensais que l’histoire allait se répéter et que cette nuit ne changerait rien à notre relation mais je me trompais. Ce n’est pas moi qui reprends contacte avec lui. C’est Imai-san qui m’envoie le premier message de ce qui sera une longue et torride série de sexto. C’est avec un large sourire et le cœur battant la chamade que je lis mon premier sms. Il veut savoir si je n’ai pas trop mal aux fesses après la nuit derrière. Pour toute réponse, je lui envoie une photo de moi en string, lui disant que je suis prêt à remettre le couvert quand il voudra. Son agenda est plein pour les prochains jours mais il pourra peut-être m’accorder un petit créneau jeudi dans la journée. Il n’est pas précis mais c’est déjà un bon début qui me laisse plein d’espoir.

 

Ma semaine est également bien remplie. J’ai de nombreux entretiens et l’embarras du choix quant à mon stage de fin d’année. Autant dire que j’ai le vent en poupe et que je ne pourrais être plus heureux. D’ailleurs les jours passent si vite que nous sommes déjà jeudi. Imai-san n’a pas été très précis sur l’heure à laquelle nous pouvions nous voir. Je décide donc de faire un saut directement au Casino. Je sais qu’il y travaille de jour en ce moment et qu’il y sera très certainement. Comme il déteste me voit habillé en monsieur tout le monde, je veille à être sexy et aguicheur. Je veux le faire bander dès qu’il posera les yeux sur moi.

Une fois au casino, je me dirige vers l’un des bars du rez-de-chaussée et y commande un cocktail très alcoolisé avant d’envoyer une photo à mon bien-aimé. Je ne lui dis pas où je me trouve mais il comprendra en reconnaissant le décor derrière moi. Le selfie est suffisamment convainquant car il ne tarde pas à apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Il ne me rejoint pas de peur sans doute d’être vu par son personnel. Les rumeurs vont vite dans ce genre d’établissement et j’imagine qu’il ne serait pas bon que son mari en ait vent, du moins pas tout de suite. C’est encore trop tôt et je crains que s’il ait à choisir entre nous deux, je n’en ressorte pas gagnant. C’est triste à imaginer mais ce n’est pas une fatalité. Il faut simplement qu’il accepte de s’être trompé en se mariant à cet homme et qu’il me fasse une place dans son cœur.

Je termine rapidement mon verre puis me lève pour le rejoindre. Il ne m’attend pas mais je n’ai pas besoin qu’il me montre le chemin pour savoir où aller. Je me dirige vers cet ascenseur privé que j’avais déjà emprunté lors de nos retrouvailles. Il m’attend devant, l’air de rien. Je m’arrête à ses côtés et remarque le léger sourire qui orne ses lèvres. Les portes métalliques s’ouvrent pour nous laisser entrer puis se referment derrière nous. Une fois à l’abri des regards indiscrets, il se jette sur moi et m’embrasse avec une passion qui remplit mon cœur de bonheur. Ses mains palpent mon corps alors que son sexe déjà tendu se presse contre le mien. Moi aussi je bande d’excitation et je gémis déjà lorsque s’il grignote mon cou.

\- Imai-san...

Je défais immédiatement la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvre son pantalon pour y glisser ma main. J’ai besoin de sentir sa bite entre mes doigts pour mesurer à quel point je lui ai manqué et à en juger par son impatience, lui aussi avait hâte de me revoir.

Nous montons directement dans sa garçonnière et c’est presque nu que nous sortons de l’ascenseur, peinant à marcher tant nos lèvres ont du mal à se quitter. Je crois que s’il n’avait pas peur qu’on nous surprenne, il m’aurait baisé dans le couloir, juste devant son appartement mais y entrer est bien plus prudent. Dès que la porte se referme derrière nous, Imai-san ne fait plus preuve d’aucune retenu et n’hésite pas à me prendre dans l’entrée, directement sur le carrelage au milieu de nos vêtements retirés en toute hâte. Je crois que dans l’empressement nous avons renversé le portemanteau mais ça n’a aucune importance. Il a faim et semble avoir envie de me prendre dans toutes les positions et toutes les pièces, comme pour assouvir un fantasme. Sur la table du salon, contre et sur le canapé, derrière le bar mais surtout contre la baie vitrée depuis laquelle j’ai une magnifique vue sur le quartier alors qu’il me prend en levrette. Baiser dans le luxe, ça n’a pas de pareille et je crois que je pourrais me faire à cette vie. Je sais également que je pourrais le combler bien plus que son mari. Après tout, s’il remplissait correctement ses devoirs conjugaux, Imai-san ne serait pas en train de me faire l’amour et de marquer chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Je suis arrivée aux alentours de 10h et il n’est pas loin de midi lorsqu’il quitte les draps tachés de semence. Après avoir baisé dans tout l’appartement, nous avons fini par faire l’amour dans le lit et je dois dire que je le trouve particulièrement confortable. Sans bouger, je le regarde s’habiller et finis par lui demander :

\- Vous ne voulez pas  rester encore un peu ?

\- Je ne peux pas et toi non plus.

J’esquisse une petite moue contrariée avant de me lever pour récupérer mes vêtements.

\- Pas même le temps d’une petite douche ?

\- Je dois rejoindre Haru au restaurant. Si on traine trop, je n’aurais même pas le temps de te ramener. Alors dépêche-toi.

Il ne rigole pas et se montre particulièrement autoritaire. Je suis un peu déçu et en même temps j’avoue que sa poigne me fait vibrer. S’il ne sait pas dire non aux pulsions sexuelles que je lui inspire, il sait en tout cas ce qu’il veut. Je n’insiste pas. Pour le moment je le laisse préserver son couple ou du moins ce qu’il en reste.

Dans l’ascenseur, il se laisse tenter par une dernière étreinte qui d’une certaine manière me réconforte sur ce qu’il peut penser mais surtout ressentir pour moi. J’ai même l’impression qu’il n’a plus envie de me quitter et qu’il s’en va davantage par obligation. Plutôt que d’insister pour qu’il reste avec moi, je l’encourage à y aller, lui murmurant dans le creux de l’oreille que si l’envie lui prenait de me rejoindre chez moi cette nuit, je l’attendrais en petite tenue dans mon lit. Je mords doucement son lobe puis glisse ma main dans la sienne pour le conduire moi-même vers sa Lamborghini.

Je passe le restant de la journée à repenser à notre ébat et à la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés. Je crois que ma relation avec Imai-san est bien partie et d’ici peu il ne résistera plus à l’envie d’entretenir avec moi une véritable liaison. J’y réfléchis tout en prenant un bain moussant. Imaginant ma vie avec cet homme et je dois dire que lui mettre le grappin dessus me mettrait à l’abri de tout soucis financier même si j’ai déjà une bel carrière devant moi et que l’argent n’est pas l’unique raison qui me fait l’aimer. Disons que sa fortune contribue à son charme.

Je suis propre, ma peau est parfumée et je prends plaisir à enfiler ma tenue la plus sexy. J’ignore s’il viendra réellement frapper à ma porte mais je peux au moins lui envoyer une photo de ce qu’il rate. Malgré l’accusé réception, je n’ai aucune réponse de sa part. Il l’a pourtant vu, j’en suis certain et presque déçu qu’il ne m’envoie pas un sexto ou une photo de sa gaule. Tant pis… Il est peut-être déjà pris et je dois dire que ça m’agace un peu.

J’enfile une robe de chambre et me lève pour faire le tour de l’appartement afin de  vérifier que tout est fermé avant d’aller me coucher. Alors que je passe près de la porte d’entrée, j’entends l’interphone sonner. Surpris, je m’en approche pour répondre. En entendant le son de sa voix, je sens mon cœur fondre et mon sexe se tendre légèrement dans mon petit string.

\- Descends.

C’est tout ce qu’il me dit et il ne m’en faut pas plus pour que je descende lui ouvrir les portes du parking souterrain. Je n’ai pas pris la peine de m’habiller ni même de fermer ma robe de chambre. Je suis presque nu en dessous et je crois que ça lui plait sinon il ne serait pas venu jusqu’ici. Il se gare, coupe le moteur puis ouvre la portière côté conducteur. Puisqu’il ne sort pas, c’est moi qui entre pour m’installer sur ses genoux. Je remarque qu’il a reculé à fond son siège, ce qui en dit long sur ses intentions.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps.

\- Mais vous êtes venus.

Je lui donne un langoureux baiser alors que ses mains se posent sur mon corps. Je sens ma robe de chambre me quitter et son sexe durcir sous moi. Je gémis en frottant le mien contre et plus encore quand ses lèvres mordent mon cou. Ce dernier ne s’est pas complètement remis de notre étreinte de ce matin mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Ses mains parcourent mon corps et s’arrêtent sur mes tétons qu’il pince doucement. Profitant de mon gémissement, il glisse deux doigts entre mes lèvres et m’invite à les sucer comme il faut. Je lui obéis, impatient de pouvoir glisser autour de sa bite. Une fois ses doigts humides, il les retire de ma bouche et les remplace par ses lèvres alors que son index et son majeur se glissent sous la ficelle de mon string. L’un après l’autre, je les sens me pénétrer et me préparer. Les préliminaires ne durent pas longtemps. Nous sommes impatients tout les deux. Je crois que c’est ça qu’on appelle la passion. J’ouvre son pantalon, masturbe son érection pour la forme puis me soulève et m’empale avec. J’ai un peu mal lorsqu’il me pénètre avec. J’aurais dû le sucer pour l’humidifier mais j’étais trop impatient et lui aussi. Je cherche et trouve du réconforte dans ses baisers, faisant ainsi l’amour pour la première fois dans sa voiture. En jouissant, je rejette mon corps en arrière et prends appuie sur le volant. Sans savoir comment, je presse le klaxon. Je sursaute, lui aussi et je crois que ça l’empêche de jouir. Je l’embrasse langoureusement pour me faire pardonner et me lève en lui prenant la main pour qu’il m’imite. Je m’accoude alors contre son capot et relève les fesses pour l’inviter à reprendre là où nous en étions restés. Du sperme s’écoule de mon propre sexe et j’en récupère un peu pour humidifier mon intimité. Imai-san me regarde avec un air pervers dans le fond des yeux. Il m’agrippe alors les hanches puis s’enfonce jusqu’à la garde. Je crispe mes doigts sur sa voiture et pousse un long gémissement. Heureusement il n’y a jamais personne dans le parking souterrain. Nous pouvons ainsi nous en donner à cœur joie. C’est ce qu’il fait et ses grognements m’indiquent que ce nouveau terrain de jeu lui plait.

Il finit par jouir en moi, poussant un cri presque bestiale et roque en atteignant sa fin. Sa langue se glisse dans mon oreille avant de s’attarder sur mon lobe avec lequel il joue. Il ne s’est pas encore retiré et j’aime le sentir ainsi contre mais également en moi. J’ai le souffle court et le cœur qui bat vite. Je crois que lui aussi.

\- J’aimerais passer toute une nuit avec vous…

\- Pas ce soir.

\- Je sais mais bientôt peut-être ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Il se retire et se rhabille rapidement. Je me redresse et enfile ma robe de chambre alors que sens son sperme s’écouler le long de mes cuisses.

\- Revoyons vite alors.

Sur ces quelques mots, je me blottis contre lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour lui donner un profond baiser. Il y répond tout en me serrant avec force, me donnant ainsi l’intime conviction que notre relation n’est pas prête de s’arrêter. Au contraire, elle ne fait que commencer et quelque chose me dit que nous nous reverrons de plus en plus souvent.

 

La semaine se termine sans que nous ne puissions nous voir mais cela n’a aucune importance car je sens désormais dans nos échanges que quelque chose à changé. Imai-san semble plus ouvert et prêt à entamer une véritable liaison avec moi. Il évoque même par message une séance shopping que nous pourrions faire dans un sex-shop qu’il connait bien et dans lequel il a aperçu une tenue faite pour moi. Je me sens flatté et heureux. Ma patience à fini par payer et tout continuera de se passer comme prévu, pourvu que je ne le bouscule pas trop. Après tout, il doit continuer de trouver avec moi, ce qu’il n’a pas avec son mari.

 

Entre mon stage et la rédaction de la première partie de ma thèse, je n’ai pas beaucoup de répit et mon seul plaisir est de retrouver mon amant pour quelques heures. Nous nous voyons désormais une à deux fois par semaine. Souvent en coup de vent mais chaque instant ainsi passé avec lui et un véritable bonheur. Nous n’avons toujours passé une nuit complète ensemble mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il me la promis et je sais qu’il tiendra sa parole car lui aussi à envie de pouvoir disposer de mon corps toute une nuit. Pour pouvoir le faire, il va devoir être inventif. J’imagine qu’on ne peut pas découcher complètement de chez soi sans éveiller les soupçons mais je ne m’inquiète pas. Il a su jusqu’à présent faire preuve d’astuce.

 

Comme promis, Imai-san m’emmène dans ce fameux sex-shop, réservé à une clientèle très select mais surtout particulièrement fortunée. Tout y très hors de prix mais la qualité est au rendez-vous. Chaque objet, chaque accessoire, chaque jouet a un petit quelque chose d’excitant et de classe. Mon regard parcourt les rayons en compagnie de mon amant qui semble fier de me montrer sur quelle tenue son choix s’est arrêté. Il aime me voir porter du cuir et je suis certain que ce qu’il compte m’acheter m’ira à merveille.

Alors que je regarde les coutures de ce que je porterais pour son plus grand plaisir, je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Je ferme un instant les yeux et savoure notre proximité.

\- Ce soir, tu auras ce que je t’ai promis.

J’ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui pour l’interroger du regard. Son sourire me confirme que j’ai bien entendu.

\- Toute la nuit, Imai-san ?

\- Jusqu’au petit matin, me glisse-t-il à l’oreille avant de remplir son panier de gadget qu’il semble avoir envie d’utiliser sur moi.

C’est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que je l’accompagne à la caisse. Il paie nos achats puis nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie qui donne directement sur le parking souterrain de l’immeuble. Après tout la boutique veille à préserver l’anonymat de ses clients et j’imagine qu’il n’aurait pas pris le risque de m’emmener ici s’il avait fallu nous afficher ensemble en pleine rue. Il m’aime mais n’est pas encore prêt à briser son mariage pour moi, ce qui viendra tôt ou tard, j’en suis certain.

Alors que nous arrivons près de sa voiture, je me rapproche de lui et lui vole un rapide baiser en lui murmurant :

\- J’ai envie de vous Imai-san.

Pour toute réponse, il prend ma main et la pose sur son entrejambe légèrement tendue. Après avoir échangé un sourire complice, il s’installe sur le siège conducteur sans démarrer. Je monte à mon tour et m’installe à ses côtés sans boucler ma ceinture. Je n’en ai pas besoin puisque nous ne partons pas immédiatement.

Nous commençons par nous embrasser dans sa voiture à l’abri des regards indiscrets, dissimulés par la pénombre du parking souterrain. Alors que  nos langues se caressent sensuellement, je masse doucement son entrejambe. Je le sens sourire alors que je lui fais du bien avec ma main. J’ai d’ailleurs fini par extraire son sexe de son pantalon pour le masturber franchement et alors que je m’apprêtais à le sucer, il m’arrête dans mon élan pour me faire relever le visage vers lui. Là il cueille mes lèvres puis me dit :

\- Ne faisons pas ça ici. Allons-y.

J’acquiesce, le sourire aux lèvres et lui donne un profond baiser avant de boucler ma ceinture. Alors qu’il démarre, mon regard croise celui d’un homme qui fume contre sa voiture à quelques mètres de nous. Son visage ne m’est pas inconnu et si sur le moment je ne le reconnais pas immédiatement, son nom me revient en mémoire alors que nous roulons vers notre nid d’amour. Cet homme, c’était Saito-san.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Durant tout le trajet, je ne fais que penser à Saito-san. Me demandant si sa présence dans ce parking souterrain était due au hasard. Il faisait sombre et si nous ne l’avons pas remarqué en regagnant notre véhicule, il y a peu de chance pour que lui nous ai vu mais surtout qu’il ait reconnu Imai-san. Et si c’était le cas, irait-il le dénoncer à son mari ? Et s’il le faisait, est-ce que se serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour moi ? Je ne parviens pas à me décider et préfère ne plus y penser. Je ne peux de toute façon rien y faire mais je ne veux surtout pas gâcher ce qui sera ma première véritable nuit d’amour avec mon bien-aimé. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Rien ne sert d’inquiéter inutilement mon beau brun et faisons lui plutôt vivre une nuit exceptionnelle. Quant à demain matin, le monde peu bien s’écrouler autour de nous, ça m’est égale. Ce qui compte c’est le moment présent mais surtout notre amour.

Notre nid douillet est un discret love hôtel confortable et charmant bien que dépourvu de tout luxe. Je ne fais pas le difficile. Je sais que nous devons éviter d’éveiller les soupçons. L’endroit, éloigné de tout, semble parfait pour y vivre notre idylle à l’abri des regards indiscrets. L’espace d’un instant, je repense à Saito-san mais il disparait très vite de mes pensées lorsqu’Imai-san me pousse sur le lit. Ses lèvres se pressent fiévreusement contre les miennes alors qu’il détache sa cravate pour m’attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit. Je me dis alors qu’il a choisi cet établissement uniquement pour pouvoir faire ça. L’idée me fait sourire et bander. Lui aussi sourit d’un air un peu mauvais qui me plait beaucoup. Il me regard un court instant avant de me déshabiller. Il commence par mon haut, couvrant de salive chaque parcelle de ma peau qui se dénude sous ses doigts agiles et avides de caresse. Ils courent sur ma peau comme ils le feraient sur un instrument de musique, m’arrachant à chaque frôlement un petit gémissement qui flatte son égo et accroit la tension au niveau de son entrejambe. Une fois complètement torse nu, il dépose un baiser sur chacun de mes tétons, qu’il suce avidement, prenant un malin plaisir à stimuler ce point si sensible de mon anatomie. Tout en s’amusant avec moi, il frotte son entrejambe contre l’une de mes cuisses, la faisant grossir de plus en plus et me laissant ainsi entrevoir le plaisir qu’il me donnera avec.

Je pensais qu’il voudrait que j’enfile ma nouvelle tenue dès notre arrivée mais il n’en est rien. Il veut d’abord satisfaire la tension qu’il a entre les jambes. J’imagine que j’aurais toute la nuit pour essayer ce qu’il m’a acheté. Ma nouvelle tenue mais également les jouets qu’il nous a choisi. Après un dernier baiser, il se penche vers le sac rempli de sextoy et en sort deux pinces téton qu’il prend un malin plaisir à placé. Je gémis d’inconfort mais également de plaisir et lui réclame un baiser qu’il m’offre volontiers en enroulant sa langue à la mienne. Nos deux muscles s’étreignent longuement, dans nos bouches mais également à l’extérieur traduisant ainsi clairement le désir qui nous ronge.

\- Je veux vous sentir Imai-san…

Il sourit puis se redresse et retire sa chemise avant de s’étendre sur moi, pressant ainsi son sexe contre le mien. Nous sommes aussi tendu l’un que l’autre et se frotter de cette manière est aussi bon que frustrant.

\- J’en veux plus, prenez-moi…

\- Pas tout de suite.

Il retire pourtant son pantalon, affichant ainsi son sexe tendu qui me fait envie.

\- Laissez-moi vous sucer alors…

Il me fait un non de la tête avant de se pencher sur mes cuisses pour les embrasser et les mordre, remontant parfois l’une de ses mains sous ma mini-jupe. Il aime me voir en porter. Il faut dire qu’avec mon apparence androgyne on me prend facilement pour une frêle jeune fille et ça a l’air de lui plaire. Il caresse un peu mon sexe à travers mon string mais revient rapidement vers mes cuisses. Je tire sur mes liens sans parvenir à me détacher. J’aimerais le toucher moi aussi mais je vais devoir être patient car il est d’humeur joueur.

Après avoir longuement marqué mes cuisses, il finit par me retirer ma jupe. Je pensais que mon sous-vêtement suivrait mais il n’en ait rien. Il se contente de se caresser en me regardant. D’une certaine manière, je suis flatté dans mon égo et je crois bien que c’est la première fois qu’un homme me désire à ce point. Moi aussi je le désire mais surtout je l’aime.

Il finit par retirer mon string avec ses dents. Je tremble légèrement en sentant ses lèvres si près de mon sexe. Je rêverais d’une fellation mais je n’ose le lui demander. Et puis je doute qu’il soit le genre d’homme à en faire. Il préfère plutôt les schémas sexuels plus hétéros en me traitant comme sa jolie chose. Cela ne me gêne pas si ça me permet de conquérir son cœur.

Imai-san utilise un lubrifiant chauffant pour me préparer. Au début je ne sens pas la différence mais très vite je commence à avoir chaud notamment à chaque mouvement de ses doigts en moi. C’est assez efficace et surtout ça me donne encore plus envie de sentir sa bite. Elle aussi ne tarde pas à être enduite de gel chauffant. Le premier contact est froid mais bientôt ma température interne monte et je me sens bouillir au point d’avoir l’impression de suffoquer. Ce n’est pas pour autant déplaisant, loin de là. Chaque pénétration me parait plus intense et me procure bien plus de plaisir. Je finis par en perdre la voix, ce qui arrive assez souvent avec cet homme. Il faut dire que le sexe à toujours une saveur si particulière avec lui mais peut-être parce que nous nous aimons ? L’idée me plait et c’est sur cette dernière pensée que je m’abandonne complètement à lui, ne faisant que gémir à chacun de ses coups de reins tout en espérant que cette nuit n’est qu’un avant-goût de ce que la vie nous réserve.

 

J’ai mal aux poignets et un peu aux fesses mais je suis heureux. Imai-san a été particulièrement vigoureux et je dois dire qu’il n’y ait pas allé de main morte mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, bien au contraire. Après avoir jouit, il m’a détaché et j’ai pu constater que j’avais un peu trop tiré sur mes liens. C’était la première fois qu’on m’attachait pour me faire l’amour et je dois dire que j’ai beaucoup aimé l’expérience. Lui aussi et je le vois au léger sourire dessiné sur son visage alors qu’il est allongé sur le dos et qu’il fixe le plafond tout en fumant. Je suis allongé à côté de lui et je caresse sa peau du bout des doigts. Pour le moment nous reprenons notre souffle avant le prochain round et je sais qu’il y en aura d’autres car la nuit est loin d’être terminée.

Alors que je pose ma tête contre son épaule, il se redresse et me dit :

\- Va donc essayer ce que je t’ai acheté.

J’acquiesce et sort la tenue en question. Il s’agit d’une sorte de combinaison en cuir tout en lanière qui laisse mes fesses à l’air libre donc accessible tout en comprimant mon sexe. C’est à la fois une tenue sexy et un instrument de torture pour celui qui le porte car lorsque je serais excité, mon sexe n’aura pas beaucoup de place pour bander. Voilà qui promet d’être frustrant mais plaisant.

\- Comment me trouvez-vous Imai-san ?

Je tourne sur moi-même alors qu’il me fixe depuis le lit dans lequel il est toujours installé. Il se rapproche alors de moi et pose ses mains sur les ceintures qui habillent mes cuisses. Il caresse l’une des boucles avant de serrer chacune d’elles au maximum. Je pousse un léger gémissement qu’il semble apprécier tout comme la vue de ma chair comprimée. Je garderais de sacré marque de notre nuit mais cela n’a aucune importance tant qu’il aime ce que nous faisons. Il sort ensuite un œuf vibrant du sac et le lubrifie avant de me faire signe d’approche. Une fois à sa portée de main, je me retourne et lui montre mes fesses pour qu’il me l’implante. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en sentant le sex-toy stimuler ma prostate à chaque vibration que mon bien-aimé déclenche grâce à sa petite télécommande. Satisfait, il reprend sa place initiale au lit et me fait signe d’approcher. Il recommence à bander et je comprends immédiatement ce qu’il veut. Après lui avoir donné un langoureux baiser, je me penche sur son sexe, l’embrassant du bout des lèvres avant de le lécher avidement. Imai-san glisse une main dans mes cheveux et y crispe ses doigts à chaque fois que je me montre habile.

Je viens à peine de prendre son érection en bouche quand son téléphone portable se met à sonner. Je relève la tête vers lui et lui adresse un regard inquiet notamment en le voyant décrocher mais d’une pression de la tête, il me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas y prêter attention et continuer de le sucer. J’obéis et le reprend en bouche avant de me crisper en réalisant qu’il discute avec son mari comme si de rien n’était. Alors que je me suis arrêté, sa main vient appuyer sur ma tête pour que je reprenne mes va et vient. Je lui obéis et remarque que ça l’excite particulièrement d’avoir son mari à l’autre bout du fil pendant que je lui taille une pipe. D’ailleurs il n’hésite pas à activer l’œuf lorsqu’il trouve que je ralentis trop le rythme.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être jaloux ou avoir de la peine pour mon rival. Imai-san quant à lui ne semble avoir aucun scrupule à lui murmurer des mots doux alors que je m’active sur son sexe tendu. Cela lui semble tellement naturel et moi… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça finit par m’exciter au point que je me montre désobéissant en retirant son érection de ma bouche. Il m’adresse un regard contrarié notamment lorsqu’en me redressant j’expulse l’œuf vibrant de mes fesses. Il m’interroge du regard, prêt à interrompre sa conversation pour avoir des explications mais je lui fais signe de continuer tout en lui adressant un sourire particulièrement lubrique. Peu après, voilà que je le chevauche, me frottant doucement contre son sexe tout en déposant mille et un baisers dans son cou. Mon bien-aimé se détend et d’une main habile, il guide son sexe tendu vers mon intimité. Je l’aide à le positionner contre mon anus puis glisse le long de sa colonne de chair humide de salive. Je dois me mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et être entendu par son mari. Imai-san a également du mal à rester impassible mais surtout concentré sur sa conversation. De mon côté, je prends un malin plaisir à nous faire du bien mais surtout à le distraire, suçant par moment ses doigts ou encore déposant des baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. Parfois je contracte vivement mon anneau de chair et augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements. Chaque fois que je le fais, je le vois perdre ses moyens et lutter pour ne pas se trahir. C’est excitant, c’est bon mais surtout c’est très mal.

Au bout d’un moment, je finis par me pencher vers lui et lui murmure dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Prenez-moi en levrette.

Je glisse ma langue dans son oreille puis me retire doucement avant de me mettre à quatre pattes dans le lit. Sans raccrocher, Imai-san se redresse à son tour et m’agrippe d’une main alors qu’il garde son téléphone portable dans l’autre. Je sens son pénis contre moi et soupire d’aise lorsqu’il me pénètre à nouveau. Ses premiers mouvements sont lents. Je sais qu’il ne pourra pas se donner à fond tant qu’il restera en communication mais cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, ça m’amuse de l’écouter et de deviner les doubles sens que je suis le seul à comprendre.

Au bout d’un moment son mari semble remarquer quelque chose si bien qu’Imai-san se sent obligé de se justifier :

\- Oui, je suis un peu essoufflé. Je monte les escaliers. L’ascenseur de Yukimura fait des bruits bizarres en ce moment alors je me méfie.

Je plaque une main contre mes lèvres pour m’empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il ne faudrait pas que je le trahisse, sinon il pourrait vraiment m’en vouloir.

\- Non tu ne me déranges pas mon amour. Au contraire, j’aime t’entendre me parler comme ça. C’est si bon !

Je crois que la dernière phrase m’était plutôt destiné puisque j’ai su contracter au bon moment mon anus.

Lorsque la frustration devient trop grande, Imai-san finit par raccrocher. Il se retire, me retourne sans ménagement et retire en toute hâte les ceintures qui camouflent mon corps. Chacune d’elles m’a laissé des traces rouges qui visiblement lui plaisent beaucoup. D’ailleurs il prend le temps de lécher chacune d’elles avant de se glisser à nouveau entre mes cuisses pour me baiser pour de bon.

Nous faisons l’amour une bonne partie de la nuit et cette fois-ci personne ne se met entre nous. J’ai de toute façon compris que je n’avais rien à craindre de son mari. Imai-san n’a aucun respect pour lui. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne m’aurait pas baisé pendant qu’il lui parlait. Ça me réconforte tout en me rendant impatient. Il me tarde d’officialiser notre relation même si je sais que je vais devoir attendre encore un peu au risque de l’effrayer.

 

La chambre sent le sexe et la cigarette. Une odeur qui ne me déplait pas et qui n’est pas non plus surprenante lorsqu’on connait la nature de nos activités nocturnes. L’état des draps et de mon corps peuvent en témoigner. Imai-san n’y a pas été de main morte et je ne vais pas m’en plaindre même si j’ai un peu mal aux fesses ce matin mais c’est une bonne douleur et elle me fait plaisir.

Nous nous sommes couchés aux premières lueurs du jour et lorsque j’ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il est midi passé. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que nous avons passé plus d’une nuit ensemble. Je ne pouvais être plus comblé et pour bien démarrer la journée, je me blottis contre mon bien-aimée qui semble encore profondément endormi. Imai-san grogne puis me repousse avant de se retourner. Je le regarde surpris avant de me souvenir de ce que Sanada-san m’avait dit lors de l’enterrement de vie de garçon : Imai-san est odieux le matin. J’imagine que je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir mais il faudra bien passer par là tôt ou tard puisque nous passerons le reste de notre vie ensemble.

Puisque je suis réveillé et pas lui, je décide de quitter le lit pour prendre une douche. Je ne sens pas très bon et j’ai du sperme séché partout sur mon corps. J’ai besoin de me rafraichir mais surtout de me refaire une beauté. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je constate que mon bien-aimé dort toujours. Je décide alors de sortir nous acheter le petit-déjeuner. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il aime manger alors je prends de tout mais surtout du café. L’odeur de la nourriture le fera peut-être émerger, qui sait ?

De retour dans la chambre avec les bras chargés de victuaille, je remarque que mon beau brun dort toujours. Ceci étant dit, l’odeur de nourriture finit par avoir son petit effet sur lui car il commence à grogner et bouger. Je pose le tout sur une table avant de me déshabiller pour me glisser sous les draps. Sans surprise, je lui découvre une érection mécanique que je prends directement en bouche pour la faire durcir suffisamment pour être capable de m’empaler dessus. Après tout, rien de vaut un orgasme de bon matin pour se réveiller.

Imai-san pousse un petit gémissement lorsque son sexe traverse mon anneau de chair. Moi aussi je gémis et ne tarde pas à coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il les entrouvre et laisse nos langues se rencontrer alors que je commence à bouger lentement au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes hanches à mesure que j’accélère et une fois n’est pas coutume mon cher et tendre jouit avant moi. Je l’aurais sans doute fait en même temps que lui si je ne m’étais pas figé de surpris en l’entendant gémir non pas mon nom mais celui de son mari. _Haru_...

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je m’attendais à tout sauf à ça, si bien que la seule chose que je trouve à faire est de fuir dans la salle de bain. Je suis furieux et vexé mais également blessé. Après tout ce que nous venons de faire... après m’être ainsi offert à lui, c’est tout ce que je récolte ? C’est comme ça que se conclus notre première nuit d’amour ? Non... je ne peux pas l’accepter !

Après avoir séché mes larmes et m’être rafraichis, je me refais une beauté et quitte la salle de bain. Si je fais un caprice maintenant je perdrais tout. Les hommes comme lui ne supportent pas les relations compliquées et pour le moment je ne peux pas me permettre de réclamer quoi que ce soit mais patience... je finirais bien par prendre le dessus et lui faire oublier définitivement son Haru. De toute façon son couple est déjà condamné. Son mari n’acceptera jamais de lui pardonner une liaison comme la nôtre. Le temps joue en ma faveur.

C’est sur cette note positive que je le rejoins dans la chambre. Il ne semble pas bien réveillé et émerge doucement, un café dans une main et une clope dans l’autre. Malgré moi, je ne peux m’empêcher de me dire que je le trouve sexy et qu’il me fait complètement craquer. Je sais que je ne suis absolument pas objectif mais j’imagine que c’est ça l’amour.

Je m’assois à côté de lui et dépose un baiser là où il veut bien, c’est à dire à la commissure de ses lèvres. J’aurais aimé un vrai baiser mais il ne semble pas de très bonne humeur. Pourtant notre nuit était parfaite du moins jusqu’à ce matin mais Sanada-san avait raison, Imai-san est odieux au réveil. D’ailleurs il ne dit pas un mot et se contente de manger sans daigner me prêter la moindre attention. C’est moins romantique que prévu mais j’imagine que c’est moi qui l’ai voulu. Ce qui me rassure, c’est que ce n’est en rien dirigé contre moi. C’est comme ça qu’il est au réveil et je ne peux pas dire qu’on ne m’avait pas prévenu.

Une fois son appétit rassasié, Imai-san se montre plus loquace. Il n’est pas très câlin mais ne me repousse pas quand je viens l’embrasser. Comme il n’a pas envie de sexe, nous ne restons pas très longtemps au lit en plus il doit retourner travailler. Avant de nous quitter, je lui fais promettre de nous revoir très vite. Il ne me dit pas non et ajoute qu’il m’enverra un message plus tard quand il en aura le temps. C'est peu mais cela suffit à mon bonheur.

 

 

Ma sixième année d’étude s’achève en même temps que mon stage professionnel. La clinique qui m’avait accueilli m’a proposé un poste d’assistant que je ne peux pas refuser. Grace à cet emploi, je pourrais facilement valider ma dernière année de thèse tout en m’assurant d’un revenu régulier non négligeable. Mon avenir professionnel semble assuré contrairement à ma vie sentimentale. Je n’ai pourtant pas à me plaindre car même si nous le voulions, Imai-san et moi ne pourrions pas nous voir plus souvent. Lui, il a son mari, moi j’ai mes études. Et après ? Je ne sais pas encore et je ne préfère pas y penser. Rien ne sert de faire des plans sur la comète. Mieux vaut profiter de l’instant présent et de la routine bien huilée que nous avons mis en place au fil du temps. Généralement nous nous voyons le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. Jamais le week-end qu’il réserve à son mari sauf quand j’arrive à user de stratagème pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer fortuitement le temps d’une étreinte. Je suis plutôt bon à ce jeu-là et je crois que mon bien-aimé commence à être accro car il m’accorde désormais une nuit complète par semaine. J’ignore comment il se débrouille avec son mari et je m’en fiche complètement. Tant qu’il ne jouit pas son nom lorsque nous faisons l’amour, le reste m’importe peu. J’ai même fini par m’habituer à sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Je n’apprécie pas vraiment cette facette de sa personnalité mais je fais avec. Ça fait partie de lui mais surtout je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu’en me plaignant trop il ne veuille plus dormir à mes côtés. Je me montrerais exigent et capricieux lorsqu’il sera entièrement à moi. En attendant, je me contente de ce qu’il offre, constatant simplement que je prends de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

 

La consécration de notre amour et de notre relation arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais. Il faut croire que ma patience a fini par payer car nous roulons en direction de son domicile. Officiellement il a oublié des documents là-bas qu’il doit impérativement récupérer. Pour ce que j’en pense, il a une idée derrière la tête, sinon il ne se serait pas donné la peine de passer me prendre avant mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Après tout, je vais enfin découvrir son chez lui. J’ai le cœur qui bat vite en y pensant et je sens l’excitation me gagner à mesure que nous nous en rapprochons.

Imai-san vit dans un magnifique et spacieux loft non loin du casino, ce qui me conforte dans l’idée qu’il aurait d’abord pu faire un saut ici avant de passer me prendre. Il voulait donc me montrer son chez lui et peut-être plus... Je commence à le connaitre depuis le temps. Quant à son mari, je ne m’inquiète pas. S’il m’a emmené ici c’est qu’Haru n’est pas prêt d’arriver.

\- Je n’en ai pas pour très longtemps, me dit-il en prenant la direction de ce qui est sans doute son bureau.

De mon côté je prends mes aises, déposant mon sac dans son canapé avant de me rapprocher de la baie vitrée. Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je sens quelque chose s’attaquer à ma botte. Je baisse les yeux et voit un chat qui n’a vraiment pas l’air commande. Je me dégage de son étreinte et ouvre la vitre pour passer sur la terrasse. Je m’approche de la piscine et pousse un soupir d’aise en sentant le soleil sur ma peau. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’oeil par-dessus mon épaule, je commence à me déshabiller, retirant chacun de mes vêtements dans l’optique de piquer une tête dans sa piscine. Imai-san me rejoint sur la terrasse au moment où je m’apprêtais à retirer mon petit string. Il fronce les sourcils, faisant mine d’être contrarié mais je vois bien qu’il joue la comédie et qu’il est au contraire ravi de la vue que je lui offre. Je me rapproche alors de lui, crispe mes mains sur la veste de son costume avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser.

\- J’ai envie de me baigner. Venez avec moi.

Je lèche ses lèvres et commence à défaire sa cravate puis sa chemise alors qu’il passe ses bras autour de moi pour malaxer mes fesses. Mon sexe se tend contre le sien. La suite nous la connaissons tous les deux. Nous allons baiser, ce n’est pas nouveau et ce n’est pas ce qui nous excite le plus. Non... c’est de la faire chez lui qui est bon et qui le fait réagir comme ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Mes lèvres finissent par quitter les siennes pour se poser au niveau de son cou. Par mégarde, je tâche son col avec mon rouge à lèvre mais ça n’a aucune importance puisqu’il ne restera pas habillé très longtemps. J’ouvre un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de guider ses mains vers les bords de mon string, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que j’ai envie que ce soit lui qui me l’enlève. Il esquisse un sourire carnassier puis me croque le cou tout en baissant mon sous-vêtement. Je gémis en sentant ses dents me marquer profondément et lorsqu’il les retire pour m’embrasser avec passion, j’en profite pour le repousser doucement. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire malicieux, je lui tourne le dos et termine de retirer mon string que je lui lance en lui disant qu’il peut le garder en souvenir de ce jour si spéciale. Sur ces mots, je plonge tête la première dans sa piscine. Il se déshabille en vitesse puis me rejoint pour presser son corps nu et brulant d’envie contre le mien.

Faire l’amour dans une piscine, nous ne l’avions encore jamais fait mais le faire dans la sienne c’est encore mieux. C’est excitant et ça me donne envie de baiser dans toutes les pièces de son loft pour y laisser mon odeur et mon emprunte de sorte qu’il puisse penser à moi à chaque fois qu’il franchira le pas d’une porte. Mais surtout, je veux le faire dans le lit conjugal...

Nous nous embrassons avec passion, pressant nos érections l’une contre l’autre. J’ai envie de lui et lui de moi. Alors pourquoi nous priver de le faire ici ? La température de l’eau est idéale et rien ne semble pouvoir nous arrêter si ce n’est ce petit plouf suivi d’un miaulement. Imai-san tourne la tête puis me lâche pour accueillir à bras ouvert son chat. Non mais sérieusement, un chat dans une piscine ? Depuis quand ça aime l’eau ces bestioles là ? Et Imai-san qui n’a d’yeux que pour son chat… C’est terriblement contrariant et frustrant de le voir accorder plus d’importance à un animal de compagnie qu’à moi, d’autant plus que nous étions sur le point de faire l’amour ! Mais s’il n’y avait que ça… cette façon qu’il a de la regarder et de lui sourire… C’est stupide mais ça me rend jaloux. J’ai l’impression qu’il l’aime plus que moi.

Je me rapproche de lui et tente d’attirer son attention, allant même jusqu’à lui murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Je vous attends à l’intérieur, ne tardez pas trop.

Je glisse ma langue dans son oreille avant de mordre doucement son lobe puis m’écarte et nage vers le bord de la piscine. Après m’être hissé à l’extérieur, je lui adresse un regard torride puis marche vers la maison. On verra bien s’il restera avec son chat dans la piscine ou s’il me rejoindra à l’intérieur. Je jette un dernier coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule et constate qu’il me suit du regard. Bon, il a quand même gardé son chat contre lui mais c’est déjà un bon début. Je suis certain qu’il ne tardera pas à me rejoindre.

Je fais coulisser la baie vitrée et entre pieds nus dans son salon, laissant sur mon passage de fines gouttes d’eau. J’aime la décoration de son chez lui et rêverais d’y vivre. Comme je suis mouillé, je ne prends pas le temps de faire le tour et me dirige immédiatement vers ce qui me semble être une salle de bain. Je récupère une serviette puis grimpe à l’étage où se trouve ce que je devine être sa chambre. En franchissant le pas de la porte, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être un peu jaloux vis-à-vis d’Haru qui vit et mène la vie que j’aimerais avoir aux côtés d’Imai-san. Enfin pas tout à fait car je pense qu’avec moi, il n’irait certainement pas ailleurs. Je saurais comment le combler et le rendre heureux.

J’attarde un instant mon regard sur le lit puis me dirige vers le dressing. Je reconnais immédiatement les vêtements de mon cher et tendre, déduisant au passage ceux qu’Haru porte. Je ne pensais ne trouver que des costumes dans sa penderie mais je remarque qu’il y a bien d’autres choses… Des tenues sexy et pas très masculines qui me surprennent beaucoup. J’ai du mal à l’imaginer dedans et reste convaincu qu’ils m’iraient beaucoup mieux du moins s’ils étaient à ma taille. J’ouvre un tiroir et y découvre des bas ainsi que des porte-jarretelles très à mon goût. Je trouve également une boite en métal dans laquelle sont rangés une seringue avec ce que je devine être le nécessaire pour s’injecter de l’héroïne. Il y a également des petits sachets dont le contenu ne fait aucun doute. Je n’imaginais pas Haru en junkie mais il est vrai que je sais très peu de chose sur lui et qu’il ne m’a jamais intéressé.

La drogue n’est que partie visible de l’iceberg. En effet, sous son matériel se trouve bien d’autres secrets et je doute qu’Imai-san soit au courant de la présence de la carte de visite de Saito-san mais également de ces cartes remplies de mot doux qui devaient sans doute accompagner des bouquets de fleurs ou des cadeaux. Ainsi donc mon bien-aimé n’est pas le seul à mener une double vie. Il n’est pas non plus le seul dont le cœur bat pour un autre et on ne me fera pas croire qu’Haru ne ressent rien pour son soupirant. Je n’ai peut-être pas la preuve formelle et indéniable qu’ils ont une liaison mais cette vieille photo prouve qu’ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps.

Elle est froissée et un peu jaunie par le temps. Elle doit avoir au moins dix ans. Il n’y a qu’à voir leur tête de bébé, si je m’exprimer ainsi. Haru ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans à l’époque quant à Saito-san, il est particulièrement séduisant et charismatique sur ce cliché. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? vingt-huit ? Vingt-neuf ans ? Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Ils ont l’air assit dans un bar ou un restaurant. En sommes, rien de bien compromettant si ce n’est qu’Haru ait gardé cette photo en dépit des années…

Satisfait par ma découverte, je range chaque objet à sa place et referme le tiroir après avoir emprunté une paire de bas à mon rival. Je pioche également parmi ses cravates puis m’installe devant la coiffeuse. Je suis agréablement surpris de voir tout le maquillage que j’ai à disposition. Moi qui n’avais jusqu’à présent qu’aperçut Haru en costume, je me rends compte que c’est un personnage plein de surprises.

Sans le moindre scrupule, j’utilise son parfum mais également son maquillage. Après tout, nous partageons déjà le même homme et prenons du plaisir avec le même pénis, alors je peux bien lui emprunter deux ou trois bricoles.  Je suis certain qu’Imai-san ne m’en voudra pas et qu’au contraire, il trouvera ça très stimulant. D’ailleurs je me demande s’ils couchent toujours ensemble. Vu le rythme de nos propres ébats, ça m’étonnerait.

Après m’être refait une beauté, je quitte le dressing pour m’approcher du lit dont je défais les draps. Ils sentent bon le propre mais ne le resteront pas très longtemps. Je m’étends sur le matelas, complètement nu ou presque. Je porte les bas d’Haru et l’une de ses cravates autour du cou. J’ai envie qu’Imai-san m’attache avec. D’ailleurs je l’entends arriver et prends une posture particulièrement aguichante pour lui donner envie de me baiser dans ce lit qu’il partage habituellement avec un autre. J’ai envie qu’il me prenne ici et qu’il me fasse jouir, que ma semence tâche les draps et s’imprègne dans le matelas. Je veux qu’à chaque fois qu’il s’endorme ici, il repense à notre ébat et la manière dont je l’ai fais jouir.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Imai-san se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte et ne semble pas très content. Je me redresse et lui réponds d’un air faussement désolé :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher. Je pensais au contraire que ça vous ferez plaisir. Ne me grondez pas s’il vous plait.

J’affiche alors un air boudeur avant d’ajouter malicieusement :

\- Je préfère encore que vous me punissiez.

J’avance à présent à quatre pattes vers le bord du lit avant de me relever avec légèreté et souplesse. J’attrape la serviette que j’avais apportée avec moi puis me mets à genoux devant lui pour commencer à éponger son corps encore humide. Je commence par ses pieds puis ses mollets, remontant ainsi lentement mais sûrement vers des zones beaucoup plus sensibles.

\- Je voulais être beau et sexy pour vous.

Je lui prends la main et la pose contre mon visage avant d’y presser mes lèvres. Subtilement, je laisse ma langue glisser entre avant de commencer à les sucer, guidant presque naturellement ses doigts dans ma bouche pour simuler une fellation. Rien ne vaut une bonne galipette pour se réconcilier quand on est un peu fâché. En plus, je le soupçonne davantage de m’en vouloir pour l’avoir planté dans la piscine après l’avoir incité à m’y rejoindre. D’un autre côté, il n’avait qu’à mieux s’occuper de moi au lieu d’accorder tout son attention à son chat. D’ailleurs j’espère qu’il l’a laissé dehors et que nous serons tranquilles pour baiser.

Tout en lui suçant les doigts, je détache la cravate de mon cou et la glisse dans sa main. Je relève alors les yeux vers lui et lui murmure :

\- Et si vous m’attachiez pour me donner une fessée bien méritée ?

Je me redresse tout en lui lançant un regard rempli de défit. Gardant sa main dans la mienne, je le guide jusqu’au lit où je le fais assoir pour pouvoir mieux éponger son torse. A genoux, installé entre ses jambes écartés, je dépose mille et un baisers, léchant l’humidité de son corps avant de l’éponger soigneusement. Il a bon goût. J’aime de toute façon tout de lui, même son air contrarié quoique… il se déride petit à petit, à mesure que je parviens à éveiller ses sens mais surtout à allumer le feu du désir en lui.

Je cueille doucement ses lèvres puis lui montre mes poignets pour qu’il les attache et pousse un petit gémissement lorsqu’il serre le lien sur ma peau. C’est inconfortable et plaisant en même temps. Après un autre baiser, je lui murmure :

\- Laissez-moi me faire pardonner.

Je presse à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes et les lèches pour en demander l’accès. Il me résiste un peu mais finit par me céder et prend même le contrôle de notre échange buccal. Petit à petit, notre baiser devient plus passionné. Je sens d’ailleurs ses mains se poser mon corps, en particulier sur mes cuisses habillées par des bas qui ne m’appartiennent pas et c’est ce que je trouve le plus excitant, les porter mais également me faire baiser dans ce lit.

Il ne tarde pas à me renverser sur le matelas et du coin de l’œil, je le vois récupérer du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. L’espace d’un instant, je me demande de quel côté il dort habituellement mais ma question s’efface très vite de mes pensées alors qu’il me retourne sur le ventre. Comme j’ai les mains attachées, j’ai du mal à me mouvoir sans son aide. Heureusement je suis léger et facile à manipuler. Il me retourne sans mal et dès que je me retrouve visage contre le matelas, je relève mes fesses pour qu’il puisse admirer la vue et commencer à travailler le terrain.

Il glisse une main dans ma chevelure rose et la tire légèrement en arrière avant de me dire :

\- Tu n’es pas chez toi ici et je t’interdis de faire comme si c’était le cas mais surtout de toucher à ses affaires.

Il appuie particulièrement sur la fin de sa phrase. J’acquiesce docilement tout en me disant que c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Il est sur le point de me baiser dans le lit conjugal et me reproche de m’être servi dans les affaires de son mari. C’est terriblement ironique mais je me garde bien de dire quoi que ce soit et me contente de jouer les amants soumis, lui réclamant même une fessée en guise de punition. Il a l’air d’hésiter. Est-ce qu’il n’aime pas ce genre de pratique ou bien justement il ne sait pas si je la mérite ? Difficile à dire car il finit malgré tout par me donner une légère tape sur les fesses avant de presser ses doigts lubrifiés contre mon anneau de chair. Je gémis sous ses caresses intimes et lui en réclame plus. Il me fait languir en me disant qu’il ne sait pas si je l’ai mérité. D’ailleurs avant de glisser son premier doigt, il me retire les bas que j’avais empruntés à son mari, les tâchant au passage avec le lubrifiant qu’il a sur les mains. Je crois même qu’il les a effilés dans la précipitation. J’en connais un qui ne sera pas content en rentrant à la maison... J’esquisse un sourire satisfait puis agite mes fesses pour l’inciter à venir me préparer. Il me fesse à nouveau puis glisse un premier doigt en moi sur lequel je bouge de moi-même impatient qu’il m’en mette d’autres, ce qu’il ne tarde pas à faire. D’ailleurs il n’a pas vraiment besoin de les bouger. Je suis si excité et impatient que je fais tout le travail. Je crois que ça l’amuse et qu’il a envie de me frustrer un peu car lorsqu’il retire ses doigts pour lubrifier son sexe, il ne me pénètre pas immédiatement. Il se contente de presser simplement son gland contre mon anus, me laissant être à l’initiative de la pénétration. J’y vais à mon rythme pour ne pas me blesser mais il m’a suffisamment préparé et lubrifié pour que son érection puisse passer comme une lettre à la poste. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et ses reins trouvent d’eux-mêmes le bon rythme. J’accompagne chacun de ses mouvements, gémissant sans retenu, jusqu’à ce qu’il exerce une pression sur le sommet de mon crâne pour m’obliger à étouffer mes plainte de plaisir contre le matelas. J’aime quand il se montre si autoritaire en particulier au lit. J’ai besoin d’être dressé et soumis mais ça, il l’a bien compris et se charge de me montrer qui est le chef.

Je mords les draps et étouffe mon gémissement contre le matelas lorsque je répands ma semence sur le lit. De son côté, il n’a toujours pas fini et je prends plaisir à me faire baiser alors que je suis encore perdu dans les brumes de l’orgasme. En sentant qu’il va jouir, je contracte un peu plus mon anneau de chair et pousse un soupir de bien-être alors qu’il éjacule en moi. C’est la première fois que nous le faisons aujourd’hui et son sperme est si abondant qu’il déborde de mes fesses pour venir tâcher ses draps. Ils sont de toute façon déjà souillés par ma propre semence mais également mon maquillage ainsi que notre transpiration.

Il me lâche et mes fesses retombent lourdement sur le matelas. Je lui montre mes poignets qu’il détache. La cravate aussi est bonne a jeter mais je m’en fiche, elle n’est pas non plus à moi. Je m’étends un peu plus confortablement dans le lit et réclame un câlin qu’il ne m’offre pas. Il préfère allumer une cigarette et la fume tranquillement. Sans me démonter, je me rapproche de lui et déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

\- Merci de m’avoir emmené ici, Imai-san.

Il ne répond pas. Il a l’air perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne lui en veux pas, j’ai l’habitude. Il n’est pas d’une nature bavarde. Je me contente de poser ma tête près de son épaule et ferme un instant les yeux pour me reposer, espérant secrètement qu’il sera prêt pour un second round après sa cigarette.

Finalement, pas de second round. Il se contente de me réveiller pour me dire qu’il est temps d’y aller et que quelqu’un va passer pour tout nettoyer. Il ramasse les bas ainsi que la cravate et les jettes à la poubelle avant que nous ne nous en allions. C’était à prévoir, vu comment nous nous sommes amusés avec. D’ailleurs mon seul regret et de n’avoir pas pu profiter des autres pièces. Tant pis, une prochaine fois. Et puis j’ai atteins mon objectif en imprimant mon odeur dans son lit et désormais il ne pourra plus s’y coucher sans repenser à moi et notre ébat. D’ailleurs j’ai pris le soin de prendre une jolie photo de moi et de mes cuisses souillées de sperme que je lui enverrais ce soir, lorsque nous nous quitterons…

 

 

Nous n’étions pas sensé nous revoir cette nuit et j’ignore ce qui s’est passé ni ce qui a pu le pousser à tambouriner contre ma porte. Je dois même dire que je m’en fiche complètement. Le plus important est qu’il est minuit passé et que nous sommes en train de nous étreindre dans le canapé de mon salon. C’est la première fois qu’Imai-san monte chez moi. J’aurais aimé qu’il le fasse dans d’autres circonstances mais je dois dire que sa soudaine fougue n’est pas déplaisante. Il a l’air énervé, de mauvaise humeur et en même temps affamé. Il veut me baiser, comme pour se défouler et je ne lui pas non. J’aime quand il se comporte comme un mâle en rut. Je ne devrais sans doute pas mais je trouve ça excitant. J’aime la soumission. J’aime aussi l’idée d’être là pour lui quand ça ne va pas et quelque chose de me dit qu’Haru n’est pas étranger à tout ça. Après tout, nous n’étions pas sensé nous retrouver si vite mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. C’est une nuit de gagner pour moi et je ne cracherais certainement pas dessus. Je l’aime trop pour ça et je sais que je commence à lui être indispensable.

Notre partie de jambe en l’air est comment dire… plutôt expresse. Nos vêtements sont vite retirés et les préliminaires entamés grâce à un peu de salive. Heureusement que nous le pratiquons souvent sinon je pense que j’aurais du mal à l’accueillir entre mes fesses après si peu de préparation. Mes muscles sont encore tendus et serrés mais cela ne nous donne que plus de plaisir. Si tôt jouit, il se retire et allume une cigarette avant de consulter son téléphone portable sans rien dire. Il m’ignore presque mais je sais qu’il se comporte comme ça quand quelque chose le contrarie. Ce n’est pas contre moi sinon il ne serait pas venu ici.

Je m’allonge dans le canapé et pose ma tête sur sa cuisse, profitant ainsi de sa présence. J’ignore s’il restera dormir. J’aimerais bien mais je crois qu’il ne le sait pas encore. D’ailleurs en relevant légèrement la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil à son écran, je remarque qu’il envoie à la fois des messages à Sanada-san mais également à son mari. Il semble très en colère contre Haru et n’hésite pas à le partager avec son ami. Moi ? Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour lui apporter du réconfort. Lui faisant ainsi la promesse silencieuse de ne pas le tourmenter de cette manière lorsque nous seront ensemble pour de bon.

Je crois que Haru l’a tellement agacé qu’il finit par lui écrire qu’il ne rentra pas dormir. En lisant son message, j’esquisse un sourire victorieux que j’ai bien du mal à dissimuler. D’ailleurs dès qu’il lâche son téléphone portable, je ne résiste pas à l’envie de m’installer sur lui, passant une cuisse de chaque côté et mes bras autour de son cou. Je l’embrasse d’abord chastement parce qu’il me résiste un peu puis il finit par se détendre et y répond.

\- Allons dans ma chambre.

Sans un mot, il me soulève et je le guide dans mon appartement. Il n’est de toute façon pas très grand et il ne risque pas de s’y perdre. Il me dépose sur mon lit avant d’y grimper à son tour. Je défais rapidement les draps et l’invite à s’installer tout contre moi pour que je puisse le réconforter. J’aimerais lui parler d’avenir, de nous mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment. Il n’est peut-être pas prêt à le quitter, du moins pas définitivement mais ce qui s’est passé ce soir marque un grand pas dans notre relation.

 

Si la nuit dernière était étrange, ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui à la clinique l’était d’autant plus. Enfin le terme exact serait plutôt surprenant et je dois dire que ma curiosité a été piquée à vif. Un nouveau patient s’est présenté pour des troubles du comportement tel que : insomnie, incapacité à gérer sa colère… C’est assez courant chez les hommes qui prennent rendez-vous ici. Ils sont souvent riches, influents et ont presque tous un égo démesuré. Généralement ce genre d’homme ne consulte pas sauf lorsque leur avenir professionnel ou sentimental est en péril. Le premier cas étant plus fréquent que le second. Mais ce qui a retenu mon attention, c’est son nom : Saito Tatsumaru… Au début j’ai cru qu’il traversait une phase de stresse intense. Après tout, il a déjà par le passé connu une faillite et après avoir su rebâtir son empire à la sueur de son front, on peut comprendre qu’une mauvaise passe lui fasse perdre ses moyens. C’est ce que j’ai cru mais je me trompais. Je ne l’ai pas immédiatement su car en tant qu’assistant, je ne participe pas aux séances et ne rencontre jamais les patients. Je me contente de retaper les notes du psychiatre pour qui je travaille, je classe ses dossiers, m’occupent des prises de rendez-vous téléphonique ou encore de recherche diverse. Rien de bien passionnant mais ça n’en reste pas moins très formateur pour moi.

C’est en retapant les notes de mon patron, que j’ai su pourquoi Saito-san était venu consulter. Apparemment, c’est son petit-ami qui aurait pris rendez-vous pour lui. J’ai trouvé ça amusant puisque Saito-san n’est techniquement pas sensé être avec un homme puisqu’il est marié à une femme. Il ne sera cependant pas le premier homme d’affaire à avoir une maitresse ou en l’occurrence un amant. Son identité ? Je m’en fais une vague idée. Son nom n’est mentionné nulle part mais mon petit doigt me dit qu’il doit s’appeler Haru. Dans ces conditions, comment me blâmer de baiser son mari s’il va lui-même voir ailleurs ? Je ne peux pas encore l’affirmer mais j’ai l’intime conviction que le mariage d’Imai-san est sur le point de voler en éclat.

Quant à Saito-san, son petit-ami l’aurait sommé de régler son problème de colère et d’alcool au risque de ne plus pouvoir le revoir. J’avoue que je ne l’imaginais pas alcoolique ni même violent. Quoique dans les notes, il n’est pas clairement dit qu’il ait déjà levé la main sur son partenaire et si c’était le cas ? S’il s’était montré brutal voir violent… Est-ce Haru aurait réagit différemment avec Imai-san ? Est-ce qu’une marque visible aurait été le déclencheur d’une dispute entre eux dont la conséquence aurait été la venue de mon bien-aimé à mon domicile ? Possible. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Si le couple Saito-Haru va mal, alors le couple Haru-Imai ne va pas bien non plus et c’est une bonne chose pour moi, sauf si Saito-san et Haru venaient à rompre… Dans ce cas là, il y aurait le risque qu’Haru veuille reconquérir son mari… Plus j’y pense et plus les scénarios se multiplient dans mon esprit sans que je sois capable d’en choisir un qui me convienne. Le plus simple étant de ne pas compter sur les autres mais plutôt sur l’amour qu’Imai-san me porte et ma capacité à le convaincre que je suis la bonne personne pour lui.

Le soir même je me couche la tête pleine d’hypothèses et d’incertitudes quant à l’avenir mais peu importe les scénarios que j’envisage, l’histoire se termine toujours bien pour moi. La seule chose qui diffère est la date approximative à la laquelle je deviendrais l’officiel d’Imai-san. Je lui envoie justement quelques sexto auxquels il me répond immédiatement avant d’ajouter qu’il est seul au casino et que je pourrais l’y rejoindre. D’abord surpris par sa proposition, je lui réponds que j’arrive immédiatement. Je lui envoie une photo de moi nu dans mon lit pour qu’il puisse patienter puis me dépêche de me préparer. J’ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et des papillons dans l’estomac si bien que je panique devant mon dressing et tarde à choisir une tenue qui pourrait correspondre à ce rendez-vous inattendu. J’ai l’impression que ça arrive de plus en plus souvent et cela ne peut qu’être bon signe pour moi. Imai-san est à deux doigts de divorcer et moi, ma patience sera bientôt récompensée.

Une fois prêt, je prends un taxi en direction du casino et retrouve mon bien-aimé devant son ascenseur privé. J’aimerais l’embrasser mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je vais devoir attendre que nous soyons loin des regards indiscrets. Une fois que les portes métalliques se sont refermées sur nous, je m’approche de lui en esquissant un large sourire et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il répond à mon sourire puis me tend une clé magnétique en déclarant :

\- Pour que je ne sois plus obligé de venir te chercher à chaque fois.

J’entrouvre les lèvres de surprise avant de prendre ce précieux gage d’amour et de confiance. Il me glisse alors à l’oreille :

\- Mais pense à me prévenir quand tu comptes m’attendre nu dans l’appartement, que je m’assure que personne ne nous dérange.

Je me sens remplis de joie et alors que je m’apprêtais à l’embrasser, les portes s’ouvrent sur le dernier étage, notre destination finale pour une nuit d’amour sans pareille…

 


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis heureux. Comment ne pas l’être ? Ce n’est pas une demande en mariage mais c’est une promesse d’amour que j’accepte avec plaisir. Je garde la clé électronique serrée contre mon cœur alors que je le laisse me guider hors de l’ascenseur. J’aime sentir son bras autour de mon corps. J’ai l’impression d’être précieux à ses yeux et c’est sans nul doute le cas. Sinon comment expliquer que notre relation ait été si loin ? Et elle ne fait qu’aller de l’avant, me laissant ainsi espérer qu’il divorcera bientôt et que je pourrais l’avoir pour moi tout seul. En attendant, je me contente de ce qu’il m’offre et force est de constater que ma stratégie paie. Il n’y a qu’à voir l’évolution de notre relation. En l’espace d’un an j’ai gagné du terrain dans son lit mais surtout dans son cœur. Nous nous voyons un peu plus de trois fois par semaine et avec cette clé, je pourrais lui rendre visite dès que j’en aurais envie. C’est un peu comme s’il officialisait notre relation et c’est important pour moi, même si nous ne pouvons pas encore afficher notre  histoire au grand jour. 

Il me laisse déverrouiller la porte. J’ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et les doigts qui tremblent. Ce n’est  pourtant pas grand-chose mais c’est symbolique pour moi. C’est un peu comme si j’entrais officiellement dans sa vie. Après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, je ferme un instant les yeux et prends une profonde inspiration. J’ai l’impression d’être chez moi ici et je sais désormais qu’il n’y aura aucun retour en arrière possible pour lui comme pour moi, même si aucun de nous n’en aura envie. 

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je pousse un soupir d’aise qui n’est que le premier d’une longue série lorsque ses doigts se glissent sous mon haut. Il ne tarde pas à coincer l’un de mes tétons entre son pouce et son index pour le pincer doucement, m’arrachant ainsi de petits gémissements qui stimulent son entrejambe. Je la sens durcir contre mes fesses. La mienne aussi réagit. C’est bon, c’est excitant et c’est mal, quoique... Ne vient-il pas de me demander de faire officiellement parti de sa vie ? Le reste n’est que du détail.  Haru , son mariage et le reste du monde. 

Il retire un à un mes vêtements avant de me conduire jusqu’à la chambre. Nos lèvres ont du mal à se quitter tant nous avons soif l’un de l’autre. On aurait pu croire que notre passion se serait essoufflée au bout de quelques mois mais elle ne fait que grandir, preuve que notre histoire n’est pas une erreur contrairement à son mariage. Et qui sait ? Peut-être deviendrais-je son futur nouveau mari. L’idée me plait et c’est sur cette pensée que je le laisse m’allonger dans ce qui est désormais notre lit. D’ailleurs je compte y passer beaucoup de temps, cette nuit et les suivantes, continuant ainsi à devenir une évidence dans sa vie jusqu’à lui faire complètement oublier  Haru . Je n'ai aucun scrupule à le faire, après tout  Haru à  Saito - san dans sa vie . Et on ne me fera pas croire qu’ils n’ont pas de liaison. Je suis certain qu’ils s’aiment et qu’ils sont fait s l’un pour l’autre. On peut donc dire que la vie est plutôt bien faite. 

Je perds bientôt le fil de mes pensées alors qu’Imai-san s’enfonce en moi. J’aime la sensation que me procure la pénétration de son sexe tendu et lubrifié. C’est inconfortable, stimulant et divin. La suite n’en est que meilleur. Baisers, caresses, coups de reins bien placés. Autant dire qu’il ne tarde pas à me faire connaitre le septième ciel, m’offrant ainsi une nuit inoubliable. Peut-être est-elle-même la meilleure de toute ma vie. Je l’aime et j’ai reçu aujourd’hui la plus belle preuve de son amour... 

Les lendemains matins avec Imai- san sont si particulier et malgré le conte de fée qu’il m’a fait vivre hier soir, je n’échappe pas à sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Je m’en accommode tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas le prendre personnellement même si c’est toujours aussi difficile à vi v re. Par moment je le trouve blessant et odieux mais je préfère ne rien dire et surtout pas ce matin. Je mets de l’eau dans mon vin et attends patiemment mon heure. Cela ne saurait tarder de toute façon et lorsque je deviendrais son officiel, je lui demanderais de corriger son comportement. Peut-être en lui faisant suivre une thérapie ? Cela pourrait être efficace et peut-être même indispensable. 

Comme il a du travail aujourd’hui et qu’il doit également retourner auprès de son mari, nous ne pourrons pas nous voir avant le lendemain soir. J’acquiesce sans me plaindre du programme. Nous échangerons de toute façon des messages et puis j’ai également du travail de mon côté. On m’attend justement à la clinique et j’ai tout juste le temps de faire un saut chez moi pour me changer. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il me laissera venir avec quelques affaires ? Je doute qu’Imai- san emmène  Haru ici mais pour plus de discrétion, je ne serais pas trop envahissant. Je laisserais juste de quoi me changer dans un sac, rangé dans le fond d’un placard , de sorte que personne ne se doute qu’il s’agisse de notre nid douillet. 

Je quitte mon bien-aimé sur un langoureux baiser et prends le chemin du travail, le laissant de son côté regagner son bureau. Il me manque déjà et il me tarde de le retrouver demain soir. Il ne m’a pas dit s’il voulait que je l’attende dans l’appartement du casino ou s’il avait d’autres plan s pour nous mais j’imagine que je le saurais en temps voulu. En attendant, je prends un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. La clinique fonctionnant en continue de jour comme de nuit du lundi au dimanche, mon planning me laisse beaucoup de souplesse et s’avère particulièrement pratique et compatible avec le rythme de vie que mène Imai- san . Comme quoi, c’était notre destin de nous rencontrer et de nous aimer. 

C’est à l’heure du déjeuner que je me rends compte que j’ai oublié mon téléphone portable au casino. D’abord pris d’un vent de panique, je me souviens qu’il n’y a que moi qu’Imai- san emmène là-bas. Il y a donc très peu de chance pour qu’ Haru le trouve et comme j’ai une clé électronique, je n’ai pas besoin de déranger mon bien-aimé. Il me suffit de faire un saut au casino avant de rentrer. 

Il n’est pas loin de 15h lorsque je me présente devant l’ascenseur privé d’Imai- san . C’est la première fois que je vais l’utiliser seul et ça me rend un peu nerveux. Pourtant je n’ai aucune raison de l’être. Il y a peu de chance qu’on me surprenne ici et quand bien même, je n’ai de compte à rendre à personne puisque je dispose de cette clé. Rassuré, je l’utilise dans l’ascenseur puis pour accéder à l’appartement. On dirait que la femme de ménage est passé e par là car tout est propre et une agréable odeur de fleur flotte dans l’air. Je prends une profonde inspiration puis me dirige vers la chambre, l’endroit où je l’ai très probablement perdu. Voilà qui m’apprendra à prendre des photos de no s ébats mais Imai- san est un peu pervers et aime quand je lui envoie des clichés érotiques de nous. Un jour, il va se faire surprendre par son mari mais j’imagine qu’il sait comment les conserver sans se faire prendre. Après tout, ça va faire un peu plus d’un an que nous échangeons ce genre de photo et depuis le temps, ça doit en faire un parquet. Il y aurait de quoi en faire un book érotique. 

L’idée me fait sourire du moins jusqu’à ce que j’entende du bruit dans l’autre pièce. Mon sang se glace alors que mon estomac se contracte douloureusement. Du plus profond de mon cœur, j’espère que ce n’est qu’Imai-san et pas quelqu’un d’autre. Je me rapproche de la porte entrouverte et jette un coup d’œil à traverss l’embrassure. C’est Imai-san mais il n’est pas seul. Un homme l’accompagne et bien qu’il soit de dos, je reconnais parfaitement cette chevelure rousse. C’est Haru. Ils ne se disent rien, ils sont occupés à s’embrasser sur le pas de la porte. Aux pieds d’Haru se trouvent un certain nombre de paquets et Imai-san lui caresse doucement sa main bandée. Une fois leur échange buccal terminé, mon bien-aimé presse ses lèvres sur le poignet blessé de Haru et lui murmure quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à entendre. Ils ramassent leurs parquets puis passent dans la cuisine tout en bavardant de tout et de rien. Ils ont l’air si complice et je crois que je n’ai jamais vu Imai-san sourire comme ça. D’ailleurs il ne m’a jamais regardé de cette manière. S’il pose un regard rempli de désir sur moi, c’est un regard bien différent qu’il pose sur Haru. Il a l’air... amoureux. Si bien qu’au lieu de m’en aller, je ne peux m’empêcher de me rapprocher de la cuisine afin de les épier un peu plus longtemps. 

Haru s’est mis derrière le plan de travail et semble prêt à leur préparer une collation. Imai- san s'approche de lui et dégage sa nuque de ses longs cheveux roux pour y déposer mille et un baiser s avant de lui dire :

\- Tu vas salir tes vêtements

\- J’ai un tablier pour ça. 

Sans lui répondre, mon beau brun glisse son index sous son menton et lui donne un langoureux baiser, commençant par la même occasion à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.  Haru ne tarde pas à se retrouver torse nu et je découvre avec surprise que ses bras et le haut de son buste sont tatoués. Son physique n’est pas non plus inintéressant. Il est mince et doté d’une musculature sèche qui contraste avec son visage fin et finement maquillé. Il me fait penser à un mannequin et l’espace d’un instant je comprends pourquoi Imai- san l’a épousé. C’est un très bel homme à qui je ne dirais pas non pour une partie de jambes en l’air, du moins si je n’étais pas amoureux du brun. Je ne dirais pas non plus no n à un plan à trois avec lui, même si je doute que l’occasion se présente un jour. 

\- C’est mieux comme ça ? Demande le roux à son mari. 

\- Pas tout à fait. 

Imai- san termine de le déshabille et lorsque  Haru se retrouve complètement nu, il se met à genoux et lui offre une gâterie dont je n’ai jamais eu le droit. Je n’avais jamais imaginé Imai- san être capable de faire une fellation et c’est pourtant ce qu’il offre à son mari. Je le vois s’activer sur l’entrejambe d’ Haru jusqu’à ce le faire jouir. Je pensais qu’il se retirait avant mais  il  va jusqu’à avaler sa semence avant de se redresser pour l’embrasser langoureusement. 

\- C’est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là quand tu t’es blessé. 

\- Ce n’est qu’une foulure. Je suis bêtement tombé dans les escaliers. Ce n’est pas grave. 

Imai- san ne répond pas et se contente de caresser du bout des doigts le visage d’ Haru .  À la réaction de ce dernier, je comprends qu’il porte d’autres blessures qu’il a su habilement dissimuler sous son fond de teint. Je repense alors à  Saito - san et son petit problème de colère qu’il maitrise mal. L’espace d’un instant je l’imagine s’en prendre à  Haru mais la scèn e s’efface rapidement au profit de celle que j’ai sous les yeux. Je n’ai jamais vu Imai- san être aussi tactile, ni sourire et rire de cette manière et  j’ignore ce qui est le pire pour moi. L’avoir vu lui faire une fellation ou bien les voir si complice et amoureux.

Oubliant la raison qui m’avait poussé à revenir ici, je fuis presque en courant hors de cet appartement qui était censé être notre nid d’amour et que je dois visiblement partager avec son officiel. Je pensais qu’Imai-san ne l’aimait plus mais en réalité la relation qu’il entretient avec moi n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’il vit avec Haru. Le fossé qui nous sépare est immense et je ne suis pas certain d’être en mesure de le combler. D’ailleurs je ne suis pas non plus convaincu que son attirance physique pour moi pour ne pas dire sexuelle, suffise pour qu’il me choisisse. 

J’ai pleuré toute la nuit en serrant contre mon cœur cette clé électronique qui m’avait fait tant espérer et qui dans le même temps à fait voler en éclat mes illusions. J’aime Imai- san mais je ne suis plus aussi certain que cela soit réciproque ou qu’en tout cas il soit prêt à quitter  Haru . Pas après ce que j’ai vu aujourd’hui. On ne se comporte pas comme ça avec un homme qu’on veut quitter. Alors que suis-je pour lui ? Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse. Je n’avais pas voulu le croire mais je ne suis rien d'autre que sa maitresse. D'ailleurs il est possible que je ne  sois jamais rien d’autre qu’un caprice et qu’une jolie façon pour lui de s’évader  pour brisant sa routine. 

J’y pense toute la nuit, sans parvenir un seul instant à fermer l’œil, si bien qu’au petit matin, je suis complètement épuisé mais surtout déboussolé. J’aimerais oublier ce que j’ai vu et continuer comme si de rien n’était mais j'en suis incapable. D’ailleurs aussi étrange et paradoxale que cela puisse être, je n’ai envie que d’une seule chose là tout de suite : me blottir dans les bras de mon bien-aimé. J’ai envie qu’Imai- san me fasse l’amour et m’aide à oublier ma peine. J’ai envie qu’il me mente et qu’il me fasse croire qu’un avenir est possible pour nous. Malheureusement vu l’heure, je doute qu’il apprécie l’appel et comme je n’ai pas pu récupérer mon téléphone portable, je ne peux pas lui envoyer de message dans l’espoir d’en recevoir un à son réveil. 

Le jour se lève et je me prépare pour aller travailler. Je n’en ai pas envie mais je ne peux raisonnablement pas me faire porter malade. Si ma vie sentimentale part en vrille, je veux au moins faire en sorte de réussir ma vie professionnelle mais surtout mes études. D'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous avec mon directeur de thèse cet après-midi alors je dois affronter cette journée dignement même si je préférais me morfondre dans le fond de mon lit. 

La journée m’a paru interminable et mon rendez-vous avec mon directeur de thèse a trainé en longueur. Nous avons dû revoir ensemble un certain nombre de point relatif à mes travaux mais dans l’ensemble il n’en était pas mécontent et m’a même félicité. Je suis apparemment l’un de ses meilleurs élèves, ce qui explique qu’il soit si sévère et exigent avec moi. Je crois que ça m’a réconforté. Après le coup dur que je viens de vivre, j’avais besoin d’une note positive. 

Il est tard lorsque je rentre chez moi et en jetant un coup d’œil aux appels en absence sur mon téléphone fixe, je me rends compte qu’Imai- san a essayé de me joindre à plusieurs reprises. Je sens alors mon estomac se contracter en repensant à lui et à son mari. Ma tristesse revient et en même temps je suis heureux qu’il m’ait appelé. D’ailleurs sans réfléchir, je décroche le combiné et le rappel. Sans surprise, il semble furieux à l'autre bout du fil et me reproche de l’avoir laissé sans nouvel le . Il ne me le dit pas mais je crois qu’il était inquiet et que je  lui ai manqué. Il s’est habitué à mes messages et ma présence dans sa vie. Il ne m’aime peut-être pas autant qu’ Haru mais je crois que je n’en reste pas moins spéciale à ses yeux et qu’il a quand même besoin de moi. C’est un bon début. Il faut juste que je garde les pieds sur terre et que j’évite de m’emballer sur notre avenir commun car le chemin risque d’être plus long que prévu. Est-ce que je suis prêt à l’attendre ? Avant de lui parler je n’en étais pas certain mais à présent qu’il exige ma présence au casino, je peux l’affirmer sans la moindre hésitation. Je l’aime et même si c’est douloureux, je ne veux pas arrêter de le voir. 

Après m’être rapidement refait une beauté, j’accoure auprès de lui et le laisse me faire fiévreusement l’amour sur le canapé de notre nid douillet, tout en sachant que je doive le partager avec un autre mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Je veux simplement me concentrer sur l’instant présent et sur les coups de reins qu’il me donne. J’ai choisi d’être sa maitresse en connaissance de cause et je me battrais jusqu’au bout pour qu’il soit entièrement à moi. 

Je crispe les doigts sur le cuire du canapé alors qu’il me prend en levrette. Gémissement à gorge déployé et profitant un maximum du plaisir qu’il me donne. Les images de notre ébat efface petit à petit celles que j’ai surpris dans la cuisine et bientôt  Haru quitte définitivement mes pensées. Elles ne doivent se tourner que vers Imai- san et sa bite qui me pilonne avec force. S’il m’a appelé et s’il me baise ici cette nuit, c’est qu’il en a envie. C’est avec moi qu’il a choisi d’être, pas avec  Haru et je dois m’en réjouir surtout que c’est mon nom qu’il gémit en venant en moi. Il ne s’est pas trompé cette fois et je peux m’en féliciter alors que nous reprenons notre souffle l’un contre l’autre. 

Il ne peut pas passer toute la nuit avec moi mais accepte que je reste dormir au casino. J’en profite pour passer l’appartement au peigne fin mais ne retrouve pas mon téléphone portable. Peut-être qu’il n’a jamais été ici et que je l’ai tout simplement égaré quelque part entre le casino et la clinique. C’est possible. J’étais sur un petit nuage ce jour-là et il a très bien pu glisser de mon sac à main lorsque j’étais dans le taxi. C’est embêtant mais au final, mieux vaut qu’un inconnu le trouve plutôt que le mari d’Imai- san ... 

Après avoir passé la nuit au casino, je décide de m’acheter un nouveau téléphone dès le lendemain. D'ailleurs je l’inaugure en envoyant une jolie photo sexy de moi à Imai- san , reprenant ainsi le file de nos conversations particulièrement hot. L’incident de la fellation dans la cuisine semble loin derrière moi. J’ai retrouvé mon sourire mais je veille cette fois-ci à garder les pieds sur terre. Je ne voudrais pas à nouveau m’emballer et tomber de haut. Je  suis  conscient que je ne suis pas seul dans cette histoire, je connais ma place mais je me battrais pour en avoir plus. Et puis j’ai un avantage sur  Haru , je sais que l’autre existe. 

La clé électronique s’avère particulièrement utile. Elle nous permet de nous retrouver en toute discrétion à l’appartement mais également de profiter des pauses qu’Imai- san s’accorde au court de la journée. En effet, son activité professionnelle est parfois int e n s e et il ne peut guère se libérer plus d’une demi-heure et parfois beaucoup moins. Alors je patiente dans notre nid douillet, réchauffant le lit en attendant qu’il puisse m’y rejoindre pour une partie de jambe en l’air express. Par moment il ne peut tout simplement pas se défaire de ses obligations alors il me demande de descendre  dans son bureau  pour un entretien intime. Il me prend contre sa table de travail ou me demande de m’assoir sur ses genoux et plus particulièrement sur son érection. Un jour, je lui ai même sucer la bite alors qu’il sermonnait l’un de ses employés. Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait pas me voir et ne se doutait de rien mais à la tension du sexe d’Imai-san que j’avais dans la bouche, j’ai su que ça l’avait particulièrement excité. Ces quelques moments volés sont précieux à mes yeux et me donne de l’espoir pour un futur que nous devrons construire à deux, s’il le veut bien. Il me faudra juste être patient et convainquant. 

Nous sortons rarement déjeuner à l’extérieur. Le faire, c’est s’exposer au risque d’être surpris ensemble et de voir des rumeurs naitre ici et là. Le pire serait sans doute qu’ Haru apprenne mon existence. Il est encore trop tôt pour ça. Imai- san n’est pas encore prêt à choisir entre l’un de nous et je crains que s’il venait à le faire, il ne le choisisse lui.  Alors lorsque nous décidons de prendre le risque, ou plutôt quand il décide de le prendre, je vis toujours ce moment avec un mélange d’excitation, d’inquiétude et de bonheur. Bien entendu il n’est pas question de s’embrasser en public ni de se tenir la main mais partager sa table me donne l’impression de compter pour lui et de ne pas simplement être sa putain. 

Être en public est aussi l’occasion de nous livrer à quelques jeux dangereux. Nos mains se rencontrent secrètement sous la table et il n’est pas rare qu’elles s’égarent sur d’autres parties de notre anatomie comme mes cuisses ou son entrejambe. Nous n’allons jamais  bien  loin quoique j’ai le souvenir de l’avoir un jour masturbé sous la table. Nous l’avons également  fait  dans les toilettes. C’était intense et mémorable. Mis à part ces quelques écarts de conduite , nous sommes en règle générale discrets. Imai- san choisi également des lieux où il ne risque pas de rencontrer des gens susceptible s de le reconnaitre. Nous n’allons jamais déjeuner ou diner dans de grand s restaurant s . Il préfère les établissements plus discrets où ils servent en général des buffets. Ce n’est pas très romantique quoique… ces rencontres clandestines ont leur charme d’autant plus qu’il troque à chaque fois son costume contre une tenue plus passe partout. De mon côté je me travestis complètement en femme, portant soit une mini - jupe, soit une robe moulante et sexy. Je choisis toujours une tenu e facile qui me mettr a  en valeur tout en veillant à ce qu’elle soit pratique pour une relation sexuelle imprévue et nous sommes très souvent amené s à le faire dans des lieux pour le moins inattendu, pour mon plus grand plaisir. 

Je suis aux anges, comme à chaque fois qu’Imai- san décide de m’emmener manger dehors. C’est sans doute l’une des rares activités de couple que nous faisons ensemble. Ça et aller faire des courses dans un sex-shop. C’est peu mais je m’en contente. Aujourd’hui, je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur et j’ai l’impression que lui aussi. Le buffet est bien garni et après nous être servi, nous nous installons un peu à l’écart pour être tranquille. Imai- san a bon appétit et j’aime le regarder manger. De mon côté j’ai un appétit d’oiseau ce qui s’en ressens dans ma ligne et généralement, le restaurant est plus un prétexte pou r passer du bon temps que pour manger. D’ailleurs je le dévore littéralement des yeux. Il est si beau même si parfois, je trouve qu’il mange comme un cochon mais c’est à chaque fois l’occasion pour moi d’essuyer le coin de ses lèvres et lui montrer à quel point je peux être attentionné avec lui. Je suis justement en train de le faire lorsqu’il repousse ma main en fronçant les sourcils. Je l’interroge du regard mais il ne semble pas me voir , c e qui le préoccupe c’est ce couple qui dine un peu plus loin. Je me tourne franchement vers eux et reconnai s alors Saito- san et  Haru . Je me fige de surprise et interroge Imai- san qui semble fulminer de rage ce que je peux comprendre même si son excès de jalousie est quelque peu mal placé compte tenu des circonstances. Il les observe un moment et se  crispe lorsque Saito- san glisse sa main dans celle de  Haru pour la serrer tendrement. D’où je suis, je ne peux pas voir l’expression du visage du roux mais celle du brun ne fait aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu’il lui porte. Saito- san en est amoureux et je crois qu’Imai- san l’a compris. 

Après les avoir longuement observé, Imai-san sort son téléphone portable et compose ce que je devine être le numéro de son mari. Ce dernier jette un coup d’œil à son téléphone mais ne décroche pas. Je vois le visage de mon bien-aimé se marquer de colère alors qu’il pianote frénétiquement un message à destination de son mari. Ce dernier le lit mais n’y répond pas. Imai-san semble littéralement hors de lui et lorsque j’essaie de l’apaiser il m’envoie directement balader.  Il est inutile d’insister quand il est dans cet état là. Heureusement pour lui Haru finit par l’appeler, me laissant ainsi assister en direct à son interrogatoire. 

\- Où es-tu ? Sorti faire une course ? Vraiment ? Ah. Je vois. Non, je ne reste pas au Casino ce soir. Je peux peut-être passer te prendre ? Bien sûr que j’insiste. Je m’inquiète pour toi. Très bien. Rentre vite alors. Je t’attendrais à la maison. 

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de le fixer et d’attendre en sachant pertinemment que notre soirée vient de tomber à l’eau. De l’autre côté de la salle, Haru se lève, imité par Saito-san. Ce dernier passe un bras dans son dos et le guide vers la sortie sous le regard rempli de colère d’Imai-san… 


	8. Chapter 8

L'incident du restaurant a marqué un tournant dans notre relation pour ne pas dire sa fin. En effet, après avoir réglé l’addition, Imai- san est aussitôt parti en me laissant en plan. Me disant simplement de rentrer en taxi et qu’il me rappellerait plus tard. Je l’ai suivi du regard sans rien dire, le cœur et l’estomac serrés. À cet instant je savais que tout était fini entre nous mais je ne voulais pas y croire. J’espérais qu’au contraire il ouvre les yeux sur son mariage qui dès le départ avait été une erreur. Après tout, il avait passé son enterrement de vie de garçon à me baiser et quelques mois plus tard nous entamions une liaison. Quel genre de mariage sain commence sur ce genre de base ? Aucun. Et c’est ce qui me fait espérer que peut-être il finira par comprendre que nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre. J’imagine qu’il lui faut juste encore un peu de temps car il ne m’a toujours pas rappelé. Il ne répond pas non plus à mes coups de fil mais ce qui me rassure d’une certaine manière, ce sont mes textos qui ne restent jamais longtemps sans réponse. J’ai bien dit textos et pas sextos. Il n’est pas très réactif au sexe en ligne, me donnant ainsi l’impression d’avoir fait un bond en arrière tant nos échanges ressemblent aux premiers messages qu’on s’envoyait à nos débuts. Quand je lui fais par de mon inquiétude, il me rassure en me disant qu’il est tout simplement trop pris par le travail mais qu’il n’oubliera pas de me contacter dès qu’on pourra se voir. Ce refrain, je le connais par cœur et je sais comment il se termine. Il est en train de me quitter mais ne sait pas encore comment le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il a vu Haru s’intéresser à un autre homme ? Il s’est alors rendu compte qu’il l’aimait et qu’il ne voulait pas le perdre ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas trop tard pour ça ? Est-ce qu’ Haru au moins pourra lui pardonner son infidélité lorsqu’il l’apprendra ? Et il devra l’apprendre. Je ne compte pas me laisser éconduire comme ça sans rien faire ni dire. Il ne peut pas me prendre et me faire espérer tant de chose pour ensuite me jeter comme un mal propre. Il n’a pas intérêt à me faire ça... 

Je rage et je suis désespéré pourtant je ne fais rien d’autre qu’attendre qu’il veuille bien me revoir. Je pourrais me rendre directement au Casino et exiger qu’on passe du temps ensemble mais j’ai trop peur d’envenimer la situation. Alors je me tourne vers le seul ami capable de me comprendre et de m’aider :  Sanada-san . 

\-  Son mari a fait une overdose. Alors si tu l’aimes vraiment, fait preuve de patience. Ryuichi est un peu perdu en ce moment. Ne lui rends pas la tâche plus difficile et montre-toi patient. Il saura t’en être reconnaissant. 

C’est presqu’avec soulagement que j’apprends la nouvelle de la bouche de celui qui m’a aidé à conquérir mon beau brun.  Sanada-san restera décidément le seul de mon côté mais surtout le seul à savoir et comprendre qu’Imai- san et moi sommes fait l’un pour l’autre. D’ailleurs je le soupçonne de ne pas beaucoup aimer  Haru . Pourquoi ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée et je dois dire que je m’en fiche complètement. Ce qui compte le plus c’est que j’ai désormais la certitude qu’Imai- san est réellement occupé et qu’il ne cherche pas à m’éviter. Pour ce qui est d’ Haru , j’espère qu’il ne se remettra jamais de son over dose. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour moi qu’Imai- san devienne veuf. Il pourrait ainsi m’appartenir complètement sans avoir besoin à choisir entre nous deux. C’est cruel mais réaliste et puis il ne faut pas oublier que je ferais toujours passer mon bonheur avant celui des autres. 

Une semaine de plus s’écoule sans que nous puissions nous voir. Puisque je connais désormais sa situation, je me montre un peu plus compréhensif et je crois qu’il apprécie ma nouvelle façon de voir les choses. Bien sûr je me garde bien de lui dire que  Sanada-san m’a tout raconté. Je me contente de jouer les maitresses amoureuses, patientes et compréhensives. C’est un rôle qui me va comme un gant même si je dois avouer que je m’impatiente et que je suis lassé de mes sex-toy. Ce que je veux, c’est sentir sa bite au plus profond de moi. Qu’il me prenne fougueusement contre un mur ou encore qu’il m’attache aux barreaux du lit. Je suis en manque et je pense qu’il peut le comprendre aux messages et aux photos que je lui envoie. Elles parlent d’elles-mêmes notamment lorsque je me prends en photo avec un sex-toy entre les fesses et que je légende le tout en lui disant que mon jouet n'est pas aussi bon et efficace que sa queue. Même s’il ne m’envoie pas de photo de sa gaule en retour, je sais qu’il doit bander et sans doute se masturber dessus. Lui aussi doit être en manque et je me dis que nos retrouvailles seront explosives. Chaque fois que j’y pense, je ne peux m’empêcher de me toucher tout en gémissant son nom au moment de jouir dans ma main. J'ai même fini par me filmer pour lui envoyer la vidéo dans la foulée. La réaction a été sans appel. Il m’a immédiatement proposé de nous voir dès le lendemain soir. Lorsque j’ai lu son message, j’ai été le plus heureux des hommes. Notre relation allait reprendre là où elle s’était arrêtée et plus rien n’allait nous séparer. 

Je suis arrivé un peu en avance au Casino. Je porte un manteau de fourrure sous lequel je suis presque entièrement nu. Mes sous-vêtements sont tellement fins qu’ils ne servent que de décoration et d’élément d’excitation. Je connais bien Imai- san . Je sais l’effet que ma tenue aura sur lui. Il va bander et ne prendra même pas la peine de me les retirer. Il se contentera d’écarter la ficelle de mon string pour s’enfoncer lentement mais sûrement en moi et je n’attends que ça. Rien que d’y penser je suis tout émoustillé. En fermant les yeux, j’arrive même à ressentir la dureté de son pénis lorsqu’il le presse contre moi. Mon dieu... je crois que je suis vraiment en manque pour m’imaginer tout ça mais bientôt ces sensations seront réelles puisque me voilà devant son ascenseur privé. J’actionne ma clé électronique mais rien ne se produit. Elle ne semble pas fonctionner. J’ai beau la tourner dans tous les sens, les portes métalliques restent fermées. Inquiet je décide d’envoyer un message à Imai- san qui me signale que je suis en avance mais qu’il arrive. Je l’attends patiemment devant l’ascenseur, le cœur battant, excité à l’idée de le revoir mais surtout en imaginant la nuit qui nous attend. D’ailleurs je ne laisserais certainement pas un petit détail techniquement gâcher notre soirée. 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent sur mon bien-aimé qui reste appuyé contre la paroi du fond. J’entre pour le rejoindre en affichant un large sourire auquel il ne répond pas. Qu’importe, j’ai l’habitude qu’il se comporte avec détachement et me rapproche de lui pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tout en pressant mon corps contre le sien. 

\-  Vous m’avez manqué, Imai-san. 

Il se contente d’esquisser un sourire presque détaché mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Je le connais et sais qu’il aime se faire désirer sans pour autant montrer ses propres sentiments. 

Quelques instants plus tard l’ascenseur ne s’arrête non pas à son appartement mais à l’étage du dessous, là où se trouve son bureau. Je ne m’en formalise pas. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous le ferons là-bas et puis je suis bien trop excité et impatient pour jouer les difficiles. Je veux juste le sentir contre et en moi. Le décore m’importe peu et tant pis si nous ne passons pas complètement la nuit ensemble. Je veux juste être rassuré passer un peu de temps avec lui. 

Je reste accroché à son bras alors que nous traversons le couloir et si tôt la porte refermée, j’ouvre mon manteau pour lui montrer ma petite tenue. Je crois qu’il s’apprêtait à me dire quelque chose mais il se ravise en posant ses yeux sur ce qui lui a toujours fait de l’effet et qui continue d’avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. D’ailleurs c’est pour mon plus grand plaisir que je vois son pantalon commencer à se déformer. Il bande. Il a envie de moi. Je suis rassuré et heureux même si je n’en ai pas douté un seul instant. Il n’a de toute façon jamais su me résister. 

\-  Je savais que ça vous plairait. Je l’ai acheté pour vous. Pour quand nous pourrions nous revoir. 

Je me rapproche de lui et passe mes bras autour de lui, pressant  ma propre entrejambe contre la sienne gonflée d’excitation. Lentement je le fais reculer jusqu’à son bureau contre lequel il s’appuie. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes encore closes et en réclame l’accès alors qu’une de mes mains se pose sur sa bosse pour la masser doucement. Il réagit à mes caresses et me donne même accès à sa bouche. Ma langue s’y glisse et s’enroule avec passion autour de la sienne. Lorsque l’air vient à manquer, je m’écarte légèrement et lui murmure :

\-  J’ai envie de vous. J’ai envie de la sucer et j’ai envie que vous me la mettiez. 

Sur ces mots, je défais la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvre son pantalon pour en extraire son érection. Je me mets à genoux devant lui et embrasse son sexe avant de commencer à le lécher. J’avais oublié à quel point il avait bon goût et puisqu’il bande déjà, je ne tarde pas à le sucer de tout son long. Imai- san lâche un soupir d’aise et pose ses mains sur ma tête comme pour m’arrêter mais j’insiste pour continuer à le sucer et bientôt je sens ses doigts se crisper dans ma chevelure rose. Je lui fais du bien et même si au début il se montre un peu réticent, il se laisse désormais complètement aller, accompagnant chacun de mes va et vient sur sa verge, par des petits mouvements de hanches. Ce moment intime que nous partageons nous aide à retrouver notre intimité et des gestes familiers que nous n’avons pas fait ensemble depuis si longtemps !

Je sais qu’il ne va pas tarder à jouir car je commence à avoir le goût du sperme dans la bouche. Avant qu’il n’éjacule, je retire sa verge tendue d'entre mes lèvres et me relève. Je laisse alors glisser mon manteau de mes épaules puis prends sa main et la pose sur mes fesses. 

\-  Baisez-moi Imai-san. 

Il ne dit rien. Il a l’air d’hésiter pour une raison qui m’échappe mais je n’y accorde pas plus d’importance et puisqu’il semble vouloir me laisser aux commandes, je décide de le guider sur son fauteuil. Il s’y assoit un peu lourdement avant que je vienne m’installer à  califourchon sur lui. 

\-  Je me suis préparé avant de venir. Je n’ai donc pas besoin de préliminaires. 

Et puisque je viens de le sucer, sa bite est parfaitement humide, si bien qu’elle glisse toute seul en moi. Il n’a eu qu’à la tenir bien droite contre mon anus pour que je fasse le reste et je suis si heureux de le sentir en moi. Il doit le sentir à ma manière de gémir et de bouger. D’ailleurs il finit par sortir de sa passivité pour me soulever et me plaquer contre sa table de travail. C’est désormais lui qui bouge et moi je n’ai qu’à écarter les cuisses tout en profitant de ses coups de reins. Ces derniers sont vigoureux et je sens à la dureté de sa bite que je lui ai  manqué . Je suis sur le point de jouir et lui aussi. Je cherche ses lèvres sans parvenir à les trouver. D’ailleurs  il finit par se retirer sans éjaculer. Je lui adresse un regard surpris mais il me retourne sans ménagement et me pénètre à nouveau sans le moindre ménagement. Je pousse un gémissement plus sonore que les autres alors qu’un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. C’est bon et je n’hésite pas à le lui dire. Je lâche même un “Je vous aime tellement” au moment de jouir. De son côté, il se contente de pousser un grognement presque bestial tout en me donnant un dernier coup de reins. Sa semence ne tarde pas à se répandre en moi alors qu’un sourire rayonnant s’affiche sur mon visage. Ce moment je l’avais tellement attendu ! Et je ne suis pas déçu. 

Il se retire et se rhabille. De mon côté, j’essuie son bureau ainsi que mes cuisses avec des mouchoirs en papier avant de me retourner vers lui en souriant. Il n’y répond pas. Je pensais que baiser l’aurait décrispé mais il me regarde avec bien trop de sérieux à mon goût. 

\-  Imai-san ? 

Sans rien dire il ouvre un tiroir et en sort une grande enveloppe kraft qu’il me tend. Je m’appuie contre son bureau, face à lui et l’ouvre d’une main tremblante. En découvrant son contenu, mon estomac se noue douloureusement alors que mes yeux commencent à me piquer. L’intérieur est plein à craquer. Il y a une importante somme d’argent, une clé ainsi qu’un acte notarié. Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon tout comme son comportement. D’ailleurs comme pour prendre de la distance avec moi, il allume une cigarette et se dirige vers la fenêtre.   

\-  Tu auras bientôt ton doctorat. Il te faut de l’argent pour ouvrir ton cabinet. Tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher où t’installer. Signe l’acte de propriété et ce bureau sera à toi. 

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Finalement ce cadeau est peut-être une bonne nouvelle moi... pour nous... J’ai peut-être tiré des conclusions trop hâtives ? 

\-  Merci Imai-san. C’est extrêmement généreux de votre part. Vous savez, je n’en demandais pas tant. Tout ce que je veux, c’est être avec vous. Je vous aime... 

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il. Mais moi je ne t’aime pas. 

Sa réponse me fait l’effet d’une douche froide si bien que je ne sais quoi y répondre. Il se retourne complètement vers moi, attarde longuement son regard sur mon corps puis ajoute :

\-  Je te désire mais ce n’est que du sexe. On ne peut plus se voir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre Haru. Je l’aime et je le désire aussi. À choisir, je préfère être avec lui qu’avec toi. Alors prends ça pour une compensation pour ce qu’on a partagé et quittons-nous en bons termes. 

Je crispe mes doigts sur l’enveloppe alors que mes larmes s’écoulent d’elles-mêmes sans que je ne puisse les retenir. 

\-  Ne dites pas ça... 

\-  Et ne t’avise surtout pas d’essayer de nuire à mon mariage.  Haru sait que j’ai eu une liaison et nous surmonterons ça. Alors le mieux que tu ais à faire, c’est de finir ta thèse et d’utiliser ce que je t’offre pour assurer ton avenir. Restons en bons termes sans nous revoir. C’est tout ce que je te demande et de toute façon c’est ce qui serait le plus prudent mais surtout le plus raisonnable. 

\-  Parce que vous ne pouvez pas résister à l’envie de me baiser lorsque vous vous retrouvez en face de moi ? 

Je m’approche lentement de lui et prends sa main pour la poser sur mes fesses souillées par sa semence. Instinctivement il resserre ses doigts sur ma peau, ce qui me fait sourire. Il y a une différence entre ce qu’il dit et ce qu’il veut. Il dit qu’il veut me quitter mais son corps réagit dès qu’il rencontre le mien. Alors même si sa tête ne veut plus de moi, sa bite n’attend qu’une chose : se réchauffer entre mes cuisses. C’était vrai hier, c’est encore vrai ce soir et ça le sera toujours demain. 

\-  Vous n’avez pas besoin de me répondre. Je connais déjà la réponse. 

Il voulait me quitter dès le début mais n’a pas été capable de me résister. Dès qu’il a posé les yeux sur mon corps, il n’a plus été capable de me dire non et il n’a pas non plus fait preuve d’une grande détermination quand il a voulu m’empêcher de le sucer. Au contraire, il a fini par me guider et me baiser la bouche. Et s’il n’y avait que ça... Il s’est laissé faire lorsque je me suis installé en amazone sur lui. Il a lui-même guidé son érection contre mon anus et je ne l’ai pas non plus forcé à me prendre contre son bureau. C’est lui qui m’a porté et plaqué contre la table. C’est encore lui qui en me retournant  a à nouveau écarter mon string pour pouvoir fourrer son sexe entre mes fesses. Je ne l’ai pas non plus obligé à me baiser jusqu’à en jouir. Nous avons baisé ensemble parce qu’il me désire et qu’il en avait envie. Il le sait. Il ne le nie pas mais il veut quand même me quitter pour se donner bonne conscience. Sa décision semble être prise et même si j’en souffre, je veux rester digne. Je prends une profonde inspiration puis ajoute : 

\-  J’accepte le marché. Je prends votre argent et le reste. Je garde également la clé électronique en souvenir de tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous garantir que nous ne nous reverrons pas. Nous sommes dans une petite ville et nos chemins se croiserons forcément tôt ou tard mais sachez que si l’envie vous prends de vouloir reprendre là où nous en sommes restés, il vous suffira de réactiver cette clé et de m’inviter à monter me coucher dans votre lit. 

Je dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tout en pressant l’une de mes mains contre son entrejambe. Il ne bande pas puisqu’il vient de jouir mais cela ne l’empêche pas de réagir à ma proximité. D’ailleurs je suis certain qu’en insistant un peu il finirait par me déshabiller et me baiser à nouveau. Cette idée me plait mais je préfère en rester là et le laisser sur sa faim. 

-  À très bientôt Imai- san . 

Je ramasse mon  manteau pour le poser sur mes épaules et quitte son bureau la tête haute. Il est hors de question que je me ridiculise en pleurant et hurlant. Je sais de toute façon que tôt ou tard, il me reviendra. Je l’ai senti à la réaction de sa queue lorsque j’ai posé ma main sur elle. C’est chimique entre nous et ça rien ni personne ne pourra le changer. Je crois au destin et le nôtre est lié que nous le voulions ou non. Ce soir nous nous quittons et j’en souffre beaucoup mais je sais que nous finirons par nous retrouver, peu importe le temps que ça prendra... 


End file.
